


William and the Wizarding World : First Year

by DarkHPworld



Series: Hermione and Harry's Road to Debauchery [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Shower Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHPworld/pseuds/DarkHPworld
Summary: William meets Wizards and Witches with the same interest as him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nasty fic. Please read the tags I'm not kidding.

"I'm gonna cum Daddy! Harry!" said Hermione as she let Harry pound into her.

"Me..me too Daddy!" said Harry as he tried his hardest to continue pounding inside Hermione while William continues to pound on his anus.

"Fuck! Cum my darlings then Daddy will give you his special cream" William said as he continue to fuck Harry in the ass. He felt Harry tighten up and heard her daughter cries in pleasure. He then pulled out of Harry's hole and fisted his cock while waiting for the children's willing mouth.

Harry and Hermione waited with their mouth's open as their Daddy pump his cock and unload all his delicious cum in their mouths. Both felt cums hit their young mouth and face and both moan at the familiar feeling and taste of their Daddy's special cream.

William felt his cock hardened again as he watched the two savor his cum like it was the most delicous thing in the world. He then directed the two to kiss passionately while he reach the video camera that is currently filming the whole thing and focuses it on the two children.

"Fuck you two are the most amazing children! Daddy is so lucky to have you." William purred.

The two beam at their Daddy's words.

"Daddy! You're still hard!" said Hermione before putting her Daddy's cock inside her mouth.

"Fuck Hermione you're such a good girl!" William praised as he let his other hand get tangled at his daughter's curly mane while continuing to thrust in her mouth.

"Let us help you Daddy.." said Harry as he too started to suck his balls.

"Fuck! Yes!" William moan, the video camera was now completely forgotten as his other hand went into Harry's hair.

They continue to fuck a little more before heading to shower. This is the day that the three of them where supposed to go to Diagon Alley and William needs his children to be presentable before Hagrid comes to accompany them. 

It was a few weeks after Hagrid came at Harry's eleventh birthday. The huge man scared the three of them at first but they later discovered that the giant was sweet and innocent on the inside. He brought Harry a cake and William retold a partially true story of how he ended up adopting Harry. He told Hagrid how the Dursley was abusing Harry and how William let the police know about Harry's situation and how he came to be his guardian as his daughter was friends with Harry. Of course Hagrid being completely ignorant of the Muggle World bought the story and was really greatful at William for taking care of Harry. William inwardly smirk at the world taking care, of course he takes care of Harry. He always makes sure to fuck Harry in the ass everyday and fill him up with his seed. The four then went on to tell each other's stories and Hagrid let Harry know of his parents and the truth of how they died.

After Hagrid left Harry was devastated to learned that his parents died because of saving him. William and Hermione then tried their best to comfort Harry and let him know that they are his new family. The three then proceeded to make love that night with the two giving Harry extra attention.

* * *

Hours later, Harry was seating downstairs at the living room with Hagrid as the two of them waited for William and Hermione to get dress. Harry of course didn't need to tell Hagrid that getting dress means fucking as he re-adjusted himself in the chair as he felt himself getting hard at the thought of the two fucking like rabbits while he and Hagrid where waiting downstairs. He shifted again and felt his Daddy's cum slowly leaks out in his hole.

* * *

"Yes yes! Faster Daddy!" Hermione moan as William continue to pound on her pussy furiously.

"Sssh baby, you need to be quiet Hagrid is downstairs baby.." William said as he clap his other hand on Hermione's mouth to blocked her moans.

Hermione nod and continue to let her Daddy fuck her.

"Fuck Daddy's cumming baby!" William said as he continue to pound furiously and with three hard thrust he exploded inside his daughter.

William then kept his cock inside his daughter's pussy a little bit longer and continues to lazily thrust inside her.

He then pulls out as he felt his cock went limp. He the tuck his cock inside his pants before instructing Hermione to not wear her panties. William is feeling extra horny today and he wants to be able to easily fuck his children wherever and whenever he wanted.

The two then went out after a few minutes when William deem themselves presentable. The four of them then went on to go to Diagon Ally to buy the children's supply. Harry and Hermione would then accompany Hagrid to get their wands while William was in Flourish and Bolts.

William got interested with a few Magical books. He got himself an advanced copy of Potions. Its content's specially spiked William's attention. Some of the potions it contained was lust potion, love potion and even deaging potion. He plan to give it then to Hermione so they can experiment with this potions. This potions has alot of potential and William is almost to giddy to know other ways he can use these potions.

William then later met young Luna Lovegood with his father Xenophilius Lovegood and William discovered that he and Xeno shared the same love they have for their daughter.


	2. Draco's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's first time meeting Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will soon become unforgettable for him and his father.

"But Hermione we can't do it here!" Harry protested weakly as he watched Hermione get on her knees and started to massage his cock through the fabric of his trousers. He close his eyes in pleasure as she pull out and started to suck his cock and play with his balls.

"Ooh Hermione! that's so good!" Harry moan as his hands automatically grip Hermione's hair.

"Ssh! Harry!" Hermione whispered before continuing to suck Harry's cock with ease.

She let her other hand go through her bare pussy and started to play with her folds.

The two went on without noticing that a certain young blonde hair wizard is watching them.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, due of his own curiosity followed the two at one of Madame Malkin's fitting room when he saw how the girl Hermione dragged Harry into one of the fitting rooms. He hide between curtains and watched as Hermione Granger, a new girl he just met and Harry Potter, the Chosen One snog each other. He felt his face flame at the sight. He didn't even saw his own parents kiss each other like that. He then watched as Hermione dropped on her knees and unzipped Harry's pants. His eyes then bulge when Hermione put Harry's parts on her mouth and Harry Potter's cock started to harden. He watched as Hermione continue sucking Harry's cock vigorously like she'd done it a million times.

Draco then started playing with his own private part still inside his pants while watching the two going at each other. He closes his eyes at the new feeling without noticing that Harry and Hermiome has stopped.

* * *

 "Aha!" Hermione said as she withdrew the curtains where Draco was hiding.

Draco stood frozen at being caught that he didn't even noticed his own hand was still in his covered cock.

"Peeping tom!" Hermione accused with a hint of teasing in her voice. 

"N..no..I'm.not!" Draco stuttered his face was red and he didn't know what to do now that he's been caught.

Hermione smirk before she noticed Draco's hand on his cock. 

"Ooh your hard!" Hermione said. She then yank Draco's hand from his cock and replace it with hers and started to run her hand up and down Draco's cock which made the eleven year old blonde moan.

On Draco's part, it felt odd having someone touch your private part but at the same time it felt good too. He felt shivers run down his body and felt his cock twitch at the ministrations of Hermione.

He then let Hermione guided him to the small chair and let her slide his pants down. Sitting without his pants, Draco has never seen his private parts that long and that hard and he almost shout when Hermione swallow it in her mouth.

  
It was the best feeling ever. Hermione's mouth felt so hot and he couldn't help himself as his hips started to meet Hermione's bobbing. He let his head dropped and let the feel of Hermione's warm mouth pleasure him.

* * *

 Harry was on the brink of exploding inside Hermione's mouth when his girlfriend stops and walk near the curtain. She then yanked the curtain and there is the little blonde git he met earlier, _Draco Malfoy_

Harry watched as Hermione directed Draco into one of the chairs inside the fitting room and started sucking Draco's cock. It was obvious to Harry that it was Draco's first time as the blonde couldn't keep his mouth close.

He then saw Hermione's pussy dripping with her own juices through her bunch up dress and decided to fuck her pussy. He went behind her and rub the head of his cock in her opening before thrusting into the familiar warmth of Hermione's pussy.

* * *

Hermione felt Harry went behind her and it didn't took long when she felt Harry's cock inside her. Harry grabbed her hips and fuck her faster and she moan as she continue to suck Draco's cock. She then started to play with Draco's  balls as well and it didn't take long for the blonde to cum inside her mouth for the first time.

Harry seeing Draco cum inside Hermione's mouth, started to pound furiously inside her wanting to cum as well. He spit at Hermione's anus and started fucking it with his fingers as well. He felt Hermione cum as her pussy grips his cock bringing him next to his own orgasm. He pulled out of her pussy and watch as his cum slowly slides down her thighs. He then grabbed Hermione and started kissing her passionately and started fucking her again with his fingers.

* * *

Draco catch his breathe as he started to sit properly at the chair. He look at Harry and Hermione now kissing passionately as Harry squeze Hermione's breast. Harry's other hand then went into Hermione pussy and started playing with it.

It was Draco's first time seeing a girl's private part but he was mesmerize as Harry's three fingers went in and out of her pussy.

Seeing Draco starring at her pussy, Hermione stopped Harry's hand and decided to walk nesr Draco. She then kiss the blonde as he straddle him in the chair while her other hands was massaging Draco's cock to hardness.

She then slowly sank at Draco's cock and kissed him passionately blocking Draco's loud moan. She then started to bounce eagerly at a new cock she's having.

She look at Harry who is currently stroking his cock and invited him to stand near Draco. She started to suck Harry's cock all the while continuing riding Draco.

Seeing Draco's close eyes and open mouth, he turn the blonde's head so his mouth is near Harry's cock. Without warning she motions for Harry to enter Draco's mouth.

Draco was surprise at first whe he felt something entering his mouth. He opens his eyes and saw Harry Potter's private inside his mouth. He wanted to turn his face away but discovers that Hermione is holding his face so he couldn't move it. He wanted to protest but Hermione just continue to ride him bringing him pleasure and making him forget.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Hermione whispered in his ear. "Just think of it like it's your favorite lolly"

Hermione then remove her hands from Draco's head and watched as Draco started to bob his head.

"Yes just like that Draco, up down up down.." Hermiome instructed Draco as she focus on bringing herself to orgasm.

"Oh you two look so hot!" she said as she started to bounce faster and harder. She brace herself from the chair and continue to ride Draco faster. It didn't take long for the Hermione and Draco to cum and Harry following and cumming on Draco's mouth. Hermione then kissed Draco's open mouth drinking some of Harry's cum inside Draco's mouth.

* * *

 

Lucius Malfoy has seen everything. He watched every carnal thing the three children did and he couldn't help but take pleasure in watching his son being fuck by other two children and the other boy was Harry Potter nonetheless.

He continue to watch with his cock out as his son went on his knees and started licking the little girl. It was so erotic watching his son lick a young hairless cunt. His cock then harden more as he watched Harry Potter rub the head of it's cock in his son's anus.

Fuck! He wanted to see his son being buggered.

He stroke his cock harder as he watch Harry Potter went on his knees and started to lick his son's anus.

He almost release a loud moan as Harry Potter burried his face in his son's ass.

Thank Merlin that he put a silencing charm at the fitting room and ordered the staff at Madamme Malkins to never disturb his son while his supposedly try on his robes.

He wanted badly to joined the three and fuck the three young children but he wanted to watched first. He wanted the opportunity to fuck his son first with just the two of them.

* * *

Harry continue to lick Draco in his anus before spitting in it as he align the head of his cock in his opening. He also spit on his own cock to act as lube, something his Daddy thought him. He then started to push inside the Draco which made the two of them moan at the same time. He continue to push his cock inch by inch and watched as Draco whine at the intrusion.

Draco moan loudly when he felt Harry Potter's cock was fully inside him. He felt so full and he couldn't help as his mouth went slack as he let out a loud moan.

"You like that Draco?"

Draco look up and saw Hermione grinning at him while playing with her own pussy.

"Ye..yes.." he reluctantly admitted.

"Hmm you heard that Harry? Draco likes your cock, fuck him Harry.." Hermione said before pushing Draco's mouth back to her pussy.

Draco tried his best to continue to eat out Hermione but when Harry thrusted faster and harder inside him, all he could do was moan at Hermione's pussy.

It was all new feeling for Draco. He felt full whenever Harry would thrust his cock back in and he never felt his own cock harden than before. He wanted to lay down due to exhaustion but he doesn't want the feeling stop, he wanted Harry Potter to go on. 

Draco let Hermione use his mouth and nose to grind her pussy on as he couldn't do anything anymore but to close his eyes and savor the feeling of being fuck by Harry Potter. His pleasure double when Harry took hold of his cock from behind and started running his hands up and down his cock getting in rhythm with the cock thrusting inside him. It didn't take long for Draco to release his own orgasm as Harry grip his cock even harder. His shouts were muffled by Hermione's pussy as the girl cums in his mouth. He almost fell bonelessly but Harry held his body beforw thrusting one final hard thrust. Draco felt hot liquid filled him and leaks in his hole when Harry withrew his cock inside him. 

 The three went one for another hour before deciding to stop and went out of the fitting room. It was thanks to Lucius that no one from the shop noticed what is happening to one of the fitting room and it was Lucius who also cast a Scourgify to banish the smell of sex at the room. Hermione and Harry had given their address at Draco promising another unforgettable encounter with them. 

* * *

 It was three days after the incident and Lucius still hadn't made a move with his son Draco. He was contemplating the severity of fucking his own son but then again incest was not uncommon in the Magical world. He was currently fucking one of his new toys a young Muggleborn Auror named Anthony. He just started fucking Anthony  months ago and the Auror is already a willing sex toy for Lucius. 

"Ooh Yes! yes!" 

The young Auror chanted while stroking his own cock doubling the pleasure he was receiving. 

 After a few quick thrust Lucius cum inside the young Auror. Anthony fell tonelessly at the bed heaving trying to catch his breathe. Looking at the Auror naked form , Lucius couldn't help but  imagined what Draco would like if he fuck his own son. That moment he made up his mind. He would fuck his own son and turn him into one of his toys as well. He pick up his discarded robe on the floor and walk out of the guest room leaving his toy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I didn't plan on writing about Draco and Lucius but oh well.


	3. Weasley and Lovegood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William had a bonding time with Arthur Weasley and Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Mr. Granger?"

"Luna? Where's your father?" asked William a bit shocked that it was Luna Lovegood who came to meet him.

He is currently at Leaky Cauldron and was waiting for Xenophilius Lovegood to show up for their meeting. The two of them have bonded the day he accompanied Harry and Hermione at Diagon Alley.

William met Luna at the Flourish and Bolts when the girl out of nowhere point out his hard on.

"Mister you have an stiffy" the girl said dreamily.

William jump and drop the book he was reading to look at the girl.

"Wha..what?"

"You have a stiffy Mister!" Luna repeated as she pointed William's bulging erection.

William was shocked at how vulgar this little girl is. Not even blinking or blushing at the fact that he really is indeed had an erection.

"So? Many men have an erection every once in a while" he said tentatively.

"I always help Daddy when he had a stiffy. Do you want help?" the little girl asked.

William cock harden even more at the little girl's invitation to suck his cock.

"Well.." he said before looking if there is people around, he couldn't risk being caught molesting a little girl in public especially in this Magical World.

"They have a little room there Mister" said the girl as she pointed out a small room at the very back of the store.

"Wha..what? How do you know?"

Luna only smiles at him and took his hands and directed William inside the small room. When they were inside Luna then close it's door and started kneeling in front of William.

"Wait! Are are you sure?"

"Yes Mister, I always help Daddy with his stiffy.."

 _Another pedophile_ William thought.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Luna.."

William look at Luna and really observed her. The girl or Luna look younger than his Hermione but had the same petite frame as his daughter. Luna looked much more innocent though with her long blonde hair and pale skin.

 _What a beautiful girl_ William thought _No wonder her Daddy fucked her_

William then decided to try Luna. He dropped his pants and fish out his hardening cock.

"Okay then if you really want to help with my stiffy" he smirked as he brought the head of his cock in the girl's mouth.

The girl immediately enveloped his cock and William groaned at the feeling of the young girl's warm mouth. His started thrusting inside Luna's mouth while both his hands was on her hair.

"Fuck your talented at sucking cocks! Almost as talented as my Hermione and Harry!" William groan as the head of his cock continue to plunge at the girl's throat.

Luna was so good at sucking William's cock that it didn't take long for him to blow his cum inside Luna's willing mouth.

"You better swallow it baby.." said another voice.

William jump and look at the origin of the voice. He saw a man wearing funny clothing and have the same long blonde hair as the little girl.

"Daddy I'm helping him with his stiffy" said Luna nonchalantly.

"I know baby your such a good girl.." Xenophilius Lovegood praise as he walk towards William.

"Xenophilius Lovegood.." the man said as he offered his hand to William.

William shook the man's hand still shock and forgetting that his cock is still in display.

"William..William Granger"

"I believe you've met my daughter.." Xeno smiled dreamily.

"Ye..yes"

"It seems like we have the same interests William" Xeno said as he turned his attention to his daughter.

"Yeah I believe so.."

"How old is your daughter then?"

"Hermione's twelve.."

"Hermione? What a lovely name.."

"Yeah so is Luna.."

"Yeah my Luna is such a doll. A good little cock sucker.." Xeno smiled at William before winking at him.

"Look baby Daddy got a stiffy too.." Xeno purred as he sat down at the single chair inside the room.

He then pulled his cock out and wave it playfully at Luna. The girl then went on to kneel infront of her father and started sucking his cock.

"Oh my baby, that's soo good!" Xeno purred.

William watched the scene of another father and daughter being intimate and started fisting his own cock. God he wish Hermione or Harry was here.

Xeno look at William and smiled. He then pulled out his wand and vanished their clothings leaving them naked. William jump again when his clothes disappear.

"Don't worry it will come back after we finished"

"But people might go inside!"

"Not a problem William, I have already placed a locking spell so no one will come inside.

"Locking spell?"

"Yes it means no one will enter unless we go out of this room and I am not going outside until I fuck my daughter" Xeno explained as he let his hands roam at his daughter's body.

"Come William would like to fuck my daughter? She's already wet" Xeno said as he reach and finger Luna's pussy.

William laughed at his situation right now. Who would have thought he would have a chance to fuck another chils at this Magical land.

 _Wizards and Witches is as perverted as we ordinary humans_ , William thought as he walk towards the father and daughter. He then rub the head of his cock at Luna's opening before thrusting fully inside.

Xenophilius Lovegood and William Granger then proceeded to fuck Luna simultaneously before exploding inside her twice.

The three then went outside the room with contented smile on their faces. Before William went out to look for Harry and Hermione Xeno had invited him to meet again. William only smiled looking at the dreamy child of Xeno before saying yes.

Now William is at Leaky Cauldron for their first meeting.

"We need to take the floo in here to our house" explained Luna although William didn't understand what she met.

Luna then directed him to a old fireplace and told him to go inside. Luna then went next. William didn't know what happened but all he remembers is green light flashed and he was in a different place.

"Ah! William! Welcome to my home.." said Xenophilius cheerfully not caring that he was standing naked.

"Ah sorry about my appearance, I was in the middle of something.." Xeno grinned

He then directed William to what seems like his room with Luna trailing behind them. Even before enterring the room, William could already hear moaning inside. His suspicions was confirmed when Xeno opens the door and there was a red headed man pistoning his cock in and out of a young girl with the same red hair.

"Ah yes! Ginny! Yes! Ugh! Take my cock baby!" The man chanted before giving the girl one hard thrust and spilling inside it's young cunt. The man then withrew his cock and slumped next to the girl before cathcing his breathe.

"That was glorious!" said Xeno as he clapped his hand over William shoulder "right William?"

William could only nod as his cock started to harden at watching the cum covering the little girl's pussy.

"Arthur this is William, William this is Arthur"

Arthur Weasley then get up from the bed and walk towards William still naked and shook William's hand.

"Xeno told me all about you" said Arthur "this is my beautiful daughter by the way, Ginevra but we call her Ginny at our house and slut at Xeno's house" Arthur laughed

William starred at the young girl. Ginny her name, has pale complexion but has a bright red hair that contrasted her paleness. Her pussy covered in mixed juices and her small breast have red patches.

"Ginny why don't you help Mr. William with his stiffy.." Arthur ordered his only daughter.

The young girl got up and instantly reach for William's pants. The young girl expertly unzipped and fish out William's cock before enveloping it in her tiny mouth.

William groan as the girl started sucking his cock. He will never get tired of young girl or boy sucking his cock with their tiny mouths.

"Yes! Fuck! Arthur your daughter is as good as my own cock sucker!" William said as he started to thrust his cock inside Ginny's mouth. He then placed both his hand in the girl's head and started thrusting his cock brutally.

"Yes that little girl is better than her mother!" Arthur said as he started stroking his cock while watching William use Ginny's mouth.

Xeno then went behind Ginny and played with her wet folds before thrusting his cock in her familiar young pussy. He started fucking the little girl brutally matching William's rhythm.

Arthur now is also thrusting his cock in Luna's willing mouth. He love watching Ginny getting fuck by other men, especially when his friends Xeno and Algie fuck her daughter. He also love seeing Amelia Bones eating her daughter's pussy.

The three men went on to fucking the two girls simultaneously. They were in heaven as they thrust their cocks inside the two young girl's tight pussy. They even gave William a potion that will make him hard all day without stopping.

William thank the heavens that he didn't forgot his cameras. After a few hours of fucking, he ask both fathers if he can film their daughters getting fuck. The two men agreed with the promise of them getting the first copies.

William filmed Luna as he was getting pounded by Arthur in her pussy and her father in her other hole. William continue to film every encounter while he himself was getting suck by Ginny.

By the end of the day, William has probably recorded videos that will last for a weeks to upload in his now owned secret website. With a help from a brilliant hacker he paid with tons of money, William had created a website dedicated to pedophiles like him. He reuploaded all his encounters with Hermione from the first video up to the present one. Now he couldn't wait to upload Luna and Ginny's video on his website. He could title the video "Father and Daughter exchange". He smile as an idea went to him, he would invite Hermione and Harry soon and he would organize a large pedophile orgy.


	4. Dad and Ginny's special game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron watched how his Dad and Ginny plays.

Ron Weasley has always wonder what his Dad and his sister are doing everytime his Mum would go away the house. He had ask his Dad one time and his Dad just said that they were playing a special game, a game only for father and daughter.

One time when his mother was gone he heard his father shouting something like "Yes! Yes! Good girl!" whatever Ginny was doing his father was sure was impressed or happy. He only heard it one time and everytime his Mum would go away leaving only Ginny, his father and him in the house, Ron would always go to outside Ginny's room and try to hear anything again. One afternoon when his Mum went for a few days at his Aunt Muriel, he went just outside of Ginny's room and luckily he heard some voices again. This time it was Ginny.

"Yes Daddy! Oh yes! that feel so good!" he heard Ginny.

"Uhm baby, your pussy is so sweet so delicious!" his father said.

Ron stood outside the door just listening to his Dad and his sister playing. He had never heard his father shout that much in the house but he didn't seem angry and he didn't know what cock means because all his Dad was shouting was

"Yes take my cock! Yes take it!"

His Daddy and Ginny continue to play for what seems like an hour before he heard the door starts unlocking. He immediately ran to his own room to hide.

* * *

Inside Ginny's room.

Arthur is having the time of his life as he continue to lick his daughter's young pussy. It had been the first day of Molly's going to Muriel's house to help her in her house and Molly will be gone for five days. After kissing his wife goodbye, Arthur immediately went to Ginny's room, leaving Ron to play by himself near the kitchen.

He was so excited seeing his daughter's sleeping form that he forgot to cast a silencing spell. He didn't need to put a locking spell as he had the house to himself for five days.

He immediately strip all his clothing and sat beside her daughter who are currently sleeping peacefully. He ran his hands towards Ginny's legs and spread it, giving him the perfect view of his young pussy. Ginny wasn't wearing any knickers as he ordered her daughter to not wear last time.

He then ran his fingers at Ginny's hairless young pussy. He played with the folds first before inserting two of his fingers inside.

Arthur groan at the feel of hot wet channel of his daughter and couldn't help but thrust his fingers faster. When his fingers is finally coated with his daughter's juices, he put it in his mouth and savor the sweet taste of his daughter. He couldn't get enough of young girls' juices but compared to Luna, Susan and his daughter's juices, he love his daughter's taste the most.

"Oh baby, your pussy is so sweet! so delicious!"

By this time his cock was rock hard already and he didn't bother to wake his daughter. He line up his cock at her opening and thrusted home. He groaned at the hot, wet and tight feeling of his daughter's cunt gripping his cock.

"Oh baby you were made to take Daddy's cock"

  
Arthur whispers before withrawing his cock and slamming back in his daughter's pussy. He thrusted in slow rhythm wanting to feel his cock being grippied by Ginny's tight cunt.

"Oh baby still so thight even after all the cocks you have taken.." He moan in appreciation.

He heard his daughter moan and look at her daughter's face. He grin at the look of his daughter, closed eyes and mouth open clearly loving the feel of his Daddy's cock inside her.

"Good morning baby.." Arthur cooed as he continue the slow thrust and brought his lips into his daughter's lips. Ginny responded eagerly kissing his Dad back and wrapping her small legs at her Dad's waist.

Arthur then lower his mouth at his daughter's tiny nipples and suck it.

Ginny couldn't help but moan at the added pleasure his Dad was giving him.

"Oh Daddy.." she then started to meet his thrust.

Arthur savor the feeling of her daughter's small body. He love thrusting his cock at small pussies and his wife's cunt just couldn't pleasure him anymore so sometimes he thrust his cock in his wife's asshole just to help him finish but now that his wife would be gone for a few days, Arthur couldn't be more thrilled to fuck Ginny however he wanted to be. 

"Daddy I'm cumming!" his precious daughter moan. 

Arthur then started to thrust faster and harder as he wanted to cum with his daughter.

"Cum with Daddy baby! Yes!" Arthur shouted before exploding inside Ginny. He then withraw his still hard cock and watch as his cum over flow at Ginny's pussy. 

"Hmm get on all fours baby, I'm not done with you yet." Arthur ordered before stroking his cock and thrusting it back Ginny's pussy.

He had all day to fuck his daughter and he would make sure that the five days Molly would be gone, he would fuck Ginny in all parts of the house. 

* * *

The next day, Ron had hidden at Ginny's cabinet so he can watch what they were doing. He close the door of the cabinet a little so he can still see what they were about to do.

He saw his father enter Ginny's room and wave his wand before coming over to Ginny's bed. Then his Dad started to wake Ginny by running his hands all over Ginny then he saw his hands went into her legs and going slowly upwards. He heard his father moan.

"Hmm already wet for me my little slut?"

His Dad then proceeded to pull something out of Ginny's legs. Ron's eyes bulge when he saw it was Ginny's knickers. His Dad then spread Ginny's legs letting Ron see for the very first time his sister's cunny. Ron was then watch as his father inserted two of his fingers inside Ginny's hole. His Dad continue to insert his fingers waking Ginny and then his Dad change his position. His view was now block by his Dad's body and he couldn't see what he was doing. All he could see was his Dad's head is in Ginny's cunny.

He then heard Ginny moan which meant she's already awake. Her legs was now on their Dad's shoulders. He then watch as Ginny grind their Dad's head and rock her hips. Both his Dad and Ginny are moaning non stop as they continue what they were doing.

"Oh Dad, yes!"

"Hmm..I couldn't get enough of your pussy my little slut.."

His Dad and Ginny continue until Ron heard his sister shouts. He then watch his Daddy stands up and grins at Ginny. From his spot, Ron can see that his father's face is wet probably because of Ginny's cunny. He then watch as his Dad removes all his clothes. His eyed bulge again at his Daddy's parts. It was huge and is standing proudly. He then watch his Dad get on the bed while stroking his willy. His Dad motioned something at his sister and then she started taking off her own sleeping dress. Ron thought Ginny's body was very much like his except maybe she doesn't have boy parts like him. He then watch as his Dad help Ginny straddle him and position his willy before making Ginny sit in it.

Ron thougt it hurts as both his Dad and Ginny moan at the sudden action.

"Oh Merlin!" he heard his Dad.

He then watch as Ginny started bouncing up and down his Daddy while he saw his Daddy's willy go in and out of his sister. Ron thought maybe this was the game his father was talking about. It would make sense that it is only for Fathers and Daughters as she doesn't have Ginny's girly parts.

Ron then waited for them to finish their playing but it took so long that he fell asleep inside the cabinet. When he wakes a few hours later both his Dad and Ginny has left the room.


	5. Before Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William spends time with Harry and Hermione before they went to Hogwarts

It was a day before Hermione and Harry were set to go to Hogwarts. William had make sure to fuck his lovers every minute of everyday. They would be gone for almost a year and William didn't know if he could go even a day without fucking his little whores.

William was now currently at their living room watching one of his favorite pedophile videos while Hermione was bouncing on his cock while Harry was cooking their dinner

His Hermione, now expert at sex was straddling him and repeatedly riding his cock. All three of them were naked as they have been fucking since morning and putting on clothes seems to be useless.

It was also thanks to Xenophilous potion that kept William hard all day. From the start of the day, William had drank the potion and woke his daughter up by lazily thrusting his cock in her familiar pussy. He savor the feeling of his long hard cock going in and out of Hermione's tight cunt and how it would grip his cock everytime Hermione cums.

He made sure he kissed every part of Hermione's still young body and when his mouth reach her pussy he slowly use his tongue to lap at her juices slowly and languidly. He remembers the first time he suck her pussy, it was the sweetest thing he ever tasted and even if Hermione was now eleven, it is still William's favorite.

Hearing his daughter moan, William continue to lick his daughter. His tongue met the automatic thrusting and grinding of his daughter's hips and William had to hold Hermione and stop her movements before sucking at her little nub hard making her cum in the process.

He didn't forgot Harry as well. He will also miss his petite young form and Harry's eagerness to please his Daddy. He woke up Harry by slapping the head of his cock in his mouth while stroking Harry's penis. When Harry woke up, he realize immediately what his Daddy wants and opens his mouth immediately. William then removes his hands on Harry's cock and started thrusting two of his fingers in Harry's ass while his other hand was gripping Harry's head as he thrusted his cock faster inside his mouth all the while watching Hermione touch herself. She would later join them and let their cocks thrust inside her pussy and ass. Oh how he will miss how his cum would leak out of their young holes.

William will miss the times where he could fuck both of them at the same time. Harry on top of Hermione and William's cock thrusting in and out of Hermione's pussy before pulling out and thrusting it at Harry's ass. He also love its when both of them ride him. Harry riding his cock and Hermione his face. Or how Hermione would bounce on his cock while Harry swallowing his balls while he watch his favorite videos.

William grunted as he exploded inside Hermione. He then ordered her to get off so they can eat dinner. Watching his cum drips out of Hermione's thighs aroused him again and he's thinking of fucking her again.

It didn't help as he also saw Harry's ass stuff with a dildo while he prepares their dinner. Minutes later William was happily eating his dinner while his two little whores was also happily feasting on his cock under tye table. After he finished his dinner he let Harry go on and eat first while his cock was buried deep inside him. Harry on the verge of cumming couldn't eat properly so William decided to help him. 

"Open up Harry!" William purred as Harry open his mouth to take in the food he offered.

When William was tired giving Harry food he offered his fingers then " open up Harry"

Harry suck at his three fingers while grinding his ass at his Daddy's cock. William then grab Hermione's head who is currently sucking Harry's cock under the table. 

"Suck hard baby, If you want Daddy's  cock you need to make Harru cums first" William cooed at his daughter. 

It didn't take long before Harry exploded at Hermione's mouth due to the double assault of William's cock and Hermione's mouth. He got off of Daddy's lap as Hermione emerge from under the table. 

"Your turn sweetie!" William purred as he stroke his still hard cock. 

Hermione then expertly sat on her Daddy's cock while Harry went under the table to suck at his Daddy's balls. 

William then grab the spoon as he help Hermione eat. After a while he grab the sausage Harry had cook and offered it to Hermione. 

"Suck this baby, let Daddy see how expert are you.." 

Hermione then immediately suck at the sausage like she was sucking her Daddy's cock. She moan as her Daddy's hand went on to her clit and started rubbing it. 

"Hmm.." she moan.

"Oh baby your so good! " William praised. 

When Hermione was finished with her food, William decided to finish too as he lifted Hermione to the dining table and took her from behind. 

"Fuck! I will miss this pussy!" William grunted as he fuck his daughter fasted.

"Daddy! Daddy!" His daughter chanted.

He would never get tired of hearing the words Daddy everytime he fuck his little daughter. The thought of fucking his own daughter was so arousing to William that he change Hermione's position so she was facing him while he fuck her pussy.

He grip her small waist and thrusted into her faster. The sight of his daughter spread eagle at their dining table while his cock thrusted in and out of her pink and glittering pussy was too much for William and he exploded inside her, filling her up with his cum. 

William made sure to fuck the two of them until morning before sleeping for a few hours. He also made sure to fill their holes with his cum before they went to the train station. 

Rigt after the train to Hogwarts left, William met with Arthur who is currently with his daughter Ginny. He smile at Arthur before looking at Ginny and thought to himself he might have someone to pass time with.


	6. Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little action at Hogwarts Express and Hagrid's hut

It was almost hours after the train had left the flatform and Harry and Hermione is left with their own inside their own compartment. The excitement had died and the two of them had nothing to do.

Hermione then decided to make use of their alone time and let her hands roam at Harry's front. She let her hands massage his cock through the fabric letting it get hard. When she heard Harry groan, she turn to him and unzipped his pants and fish out his cock. Days of nonstop fucking have had an effect to the both of them.

Hermione started sucking the head of Harry's cock lightly before swallowing it whole. She then started to play with his balls too. She lick sucking Harry's cock as she can swallow it all unlike her fathers. She then felt Harry's wondering hands going to her pussy. 

Due to Hermione not wearing any panties, Harry easily inserted two of his fingers in her pussy and scoop some of the cum their Daddy had given them.

"Hmm" Harry moan at the mixture of his Daddy's cum and Hermione's juices.

The two went on before Hermione change her position to straddle him. She immediately guided his cock in her opening and sank at his cock. The two moan at the feeling not caring at the noises they were making.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione moan as she bounce on Harry's cock.

"He..hermione!" Harry replied as he inserted two of his fingers in Hermione's ass.

Hermione reach her peak at the double assault and brought Harry next to her. She felt him filling her up with his cum and hop off of him to swallow the remaining cum in his cock.

They were going for round two when they were disturbed by the sound of knocking. Hermione righted her skirt as Harry tuck in his cock before opening the compartment. They were greeted by a redhair boy who wanted to seat with them with the reason that every other compartment was full. The two then hesitantly allowed the boy named Ron to stay with them until they reach Hogwarts not listening to a word he was saying. Both Harry and Hermione was thinking was they rather fuck each other than listen to this dunderhead.

* * *

 

It was weeks since they started at Hogwarts but Harry and Hermione never had the chanve to fuck each other. Sure the dildos they had help but it's not the real thing. They had also tried to fuck at broom closets but Filch's cat Mrs. Norris is always around so they never had a chance to fuck each other. 

Hermione was getting frustrated as she wanted to feel a real cock. She had resulted to using her wand every night but having roommates she really cant make too much noises. 

Harry too wanted to fuck a pussy or a cock inside him. Everytime he's on a shower with his roommates he couldn't help but look secretly at their cocks. He wanted to fuck someone or be fuck by a cock. 

An opportunity came to them, when Hagrid needed someone to look after fang as he will be away in the next Saturday and Sunday. The two readily agreed so look after fang and Hagrid gavs them the key to his hut. 

Saturday came and the two went to Hagrid's hut early to bid him goodbye. An hour after Hagrid was gone, Harry's hand started to explore Hermione's pussy. She were a dress on purpose for easy access. Harry started playing with her folds before pinching her clit. Hermione moan at the feeling of Harry's hands and decided to return it. She unzipped his pants and fish out his cock and started stroking it. 

"Im cumming Hermione!" Harry warned 

"Wait! Inside me!" Hermione said before bunching up her dress and being in all fours. 

Harry immediately thrusted inside her and started fucking her. He closed his eyes at the feeling of Hermione's cunt. He thrusted a few more times before filling Hermione up with his cum. 

When he opens his eyes he saw someone looking at them. It was Hagrid giant dog , Fang panting at the sight of the two of them fucking and Harry immediately remembers their fuck dog Brutus. Hermione seems to be thinking the same as she look over her shoulder to look at her and grin.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops its a bit short.


	7. Fang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione met fang.

Harry answers Hermione's grin with his own grin as he pulled his cock out of her dripping cunt. 

"Fang!" Harry called and the dog immediately came over. 

The dog was obviously very aroused as it tries to lap at Hermione's pussy and mount her. 

"Sit Fang!" Harry ordered which the dog immediately followed. 

Harry and Hermione eyes grew wide when they saw the canine's thick long hard cock. It was bigger than their fuck dog back home and their Daddy's cock. 

Harry went on to stroke Fang's cock marvelling at the dog's giant cock. He then turn to Hermione "you first?" 

Hermione eagerly nodded and position herself once again in all fours. Harry then guided fang and its cock in Hermione's opening. Thanks to his cum, fanf easily slided inside her.

Hermione gasp when she felt the dog's cock thrusted inside her. It was big and she felt stretched but feeling the dog's cock reach her womb was amazing to Hermione.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She chanted while the dog rutted inside her. 

Taking advantage of Hermione's open mouth, Harry thrusted his cock in her mouth. He too kept a fast rhythm fucking her mouth as fast as fang.

Hermione is in heaven at the feeling of the two cocks fucking her pussy and mouth. She couldn't think and all she can do is to savor the sensation. 

Hagrid's hut was filled with fang's whining and Harry's moans as they continue to fuck Hermione. It didn't take long for Harry to cum inside her mouth. He grab hold of her head and push all his cock inside her and exploded. He slump at the floor totally spent and look at fang still rutting inside Hermione. 

"Yes! Yes! I'm cumming!" Hermione shouted before closing her eyes and convulsing at Fang's cock. 

The dog seems to be on the edge too as it whine before Hermione felt him push his knot inside her. Hermione's eyes rolled back as she felt his knot got bigger and bigger inside her and she felt herself cum again due to the dog's cock. Fang thrust one more time before exploding inside Hermione.

Hermione slump at the floor as she felt Fang's cum overflowing inside her pussy. Her hands went automatically in her pussy as she scoop some of the cum before tasting it.

"Hmm" Hermione moan at the dog's sticky cum as her hands went back to her pussy to rub it.

"Me next" Harry said before being in all fours waiting for Fang's cock. 

Fang still hard saw the next bitch in heat and mounted Harry. With one quick thrust it landed inside Harry. Harry shouted at the feeling of being stretched. He felt pain and pleasure at the same time and he couldn't help but drool on the floor. 

"Ah! yes! Fuck me Fang!" he chanted just like Hermione a moment before. 

Fang continue to fuck Harry's ass while Hermione play with herself. She inserted her wand in her pussy and Harry's wand in her ass and magic it to move inside her. It was so erotic watching Fang rutting inside Harry. The dog is so big it towers over Harry while it continue fuck his ass. She then pinch her both nipples for added sensation and continue watching them. 

Harry was in heaven as he finally had a cock inside him. He reach for his cock and started stroking it. 

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Harry moan feeling himself near to orgasm. 

Fang whine again and Harry felt fang knotting inside him. He shut his eyes and savor the feeling of it's knot stretching him and then exploding inside him. Harry was so spent that he forgot he hadn't cum but Hermione was beside him immediately and started stroking his cock. Immediately Harry went over the edge and exploded on Hermione's hands. 

The two went on to use Fang and fuck each other until dinner. The two then went back inside Hogwarts feeling contented as fang's cum slowly dripping out their holes. They smile before separting in their respective dormitories. They still have Sunday before Hagrid return. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always got a thing with bestiality.


	8. Professor Flitwick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flitwick offered a tutoring lessons to Hermione.

It was so hard for Flitwick not to join in to their fun and keep himself to watch the two new students fuck themselves.

He had not known that Hagrid would be gone for 2 days and so when Saturday morning comes , Flitwick had come to Hagrid's hut to chat. What he didn't expect was to hear moaning outside. Curius at the sounds he went at the back and peak through the window using a levitating spell. His eyes bulge at the sight he saw. Hermione Granger one of the brightest students in her year was being pounded by Hagrid's dog while Harry Potter the chosen one was thrusting his cock in her mouth. He almost stumble but kept his composure as he watch as Harry Potter and Fang spill their own seeds at Hermione. He saw the look of Hermione pure and utter pleasure.

_That girl is a slut!_

He watched as Harry go in next as he spread his ass cheeks and offered it to the dog in one hard thrust the dog was inside the Chosen One.

 _More like a Chosen Bitch_ , Flitwick thought.

Flitwick then started to touch himself when Harry and Fang once again double team Hermione. Harry had sit at Hagrid's armchair while Hermione position herself at Harry's cock. She sat at Harry's cock slowly and Flitwick watched as Harry Potter's cock slowly disappears at Hermione's ass. He then watch as they called Fang and push the dog's muzzle in her pussy.

"Oh God! Yes Fang!" Both student moan as Flitwick grip his cock.

The dog continue to lap at Harry's balls and Hermione's pussy before it jump and suddenly the dog was on top of them. Flitwick curse as he couldn't see anymore. He can only see the dog's back rutting at the girl's cunt as Harry Potter started moving as well. Flitwick then listened to their noises and started stroking his cock faster. He imagines taking Hermione Granger in his classroom and fucking her in front of the other students. Thoughts of defiling the girl took him over the edge that with a few quick thrust in his hand, he exploded. He look back just in time to see the dog unmounted Hermione and watch as the dog's cum leaks out of her pussy. Oh how he would like to eat that red fat young pussy. Flitwick continue to watch the two until they finally decided to return to the castle. He returns to his own quarters reliving the occurances he saw today. He then started to stroke his cock again  while a plan was formulating inside his mind how he could get a taste of the two little sluts.

* * *

 

It was night already and Flitwick was dying of anticipation as he wait for Hermione Granger to come in his classroom.

Right after their class, Flitwick had ask Hermione Granger to stay behind. He had offered her tutoring and with Hermione being eager at her studies, readily accepted.

He had been unconciously rubbing his cock at the filthy things he wanted to do with the girl. He was then pulled out from his fantasy when he heard a knock.

"Come in" he called

Then enter Hermione Granger still in her uniforms.

"Ms. Granger so pleased you could make it" Flitwick started.

"Thank you Professor for offering to tutor me" the girl smiled.

"That's the thing, I'm afraid Miss Granger I won't be able to that anymore"

"What?! Why Professor? Did I do something wrong?" the girl asked looking alarmed.

"Yes Someone has told me all the naughty things you did with Harry at Hagrid's hut last Saturday and Sunday.."

The girl paled and Flitwick's cock twitched inside his robes.

"Bu..but..professor!"

"You know you could get expelled because of that?" He warned.

"Please Professor don't expel us both! I want to learn magic!" The little girl beg him.

 _She's already on her knees perfect position_ Flitwick decided to end her suffering.

With a wave of his wand the classroom door locked and a silencing spell was put in place. He stood in front of kneeling Hermione.

"Well I think you could do somethig for me" he said as he massage his hardening cock in front of Hermione Granger.

The girl then look up and immediately understands what he wanted. She unzipped his fly and voluntarily fish out his cock.

"Let's make a deal Ms. Granger if you make me cum five times tonight, I'll keep your secret.." Flitwick offered.

"Yes Professor!" Hermione eagerly nodded before swallowing his cock.

"Ah yes! Ms. Granger good girl! Keep sucking!"

Flitwick savor the feeling of the girl's hot mouth and little tongue. The girl relentlessly lick the length of his cock before sucking the leaking cum in the tip.

"Yes! Merlin's beard! What a good cock sucker you are!" Flitwick praised as Hermione relentlessly suck his cock.

He then waived his wand and all their clothes were gone. He  chanted one of his spare wand to push inside Hermione. He felt Hermione moan and it vibrate straight to his cock.

"Ms. Granger, I'm going to fuck your face now and I want tou to drink all my cum" Flitwick warned before putting both his hands in her bushy head.

When the girl nodded her mouth still full of his cock, Flitwick started thrusting his cock in a brutal phase. She can see the girl choking at his thrust but he didn't care he wanted to cum inside her mouth first.

"Ah! Yes! Take my cum Ms. Granger! Yes! Yes! Yes!" He chanted before spilling all his seed inside her willing mouth with one hard thrust.  
  
He pulled out and spill some of his remaining cum in her face painting her with his cum. He then watch as Hermione Granged open her mouth to show him all his cum. She then made a show of swallowing it.

This got Flitwick hard again and had the girl in all fours. "Turn around Ms. Granger my cock wants your pussy now.."

The girl eagerly nodded and turns around and presenting her dripping cunt to him. Her cunt was still hairless and reddish from the assault of his wand. His hands played with her folds first before he spread her juices in her thighs.

"Look at you slut, your so wet, so ready for my cock!" he said before rubbing the head of his cock at her opening.

"Tell me do you want my cock Ms. Granger?" He said as he started rubbing the head of his cock in her folds.

"Yes Professor I want your cock!" Hermione moan wanting to be filled by her Professor's cock.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Flitwick tease as he almost inserted the head of his cock inside her only to drag it back out.

"I want your cock professor!" Hermione shouted.

"What I still can't hear you! Louder Ms. Granger!"

"I want your cock professor!" Hermione shouted to desperate for a cock.

"Much better!" Flitwick said before sliding all of his cock inside her. He groaned at the tightness of her pussy.

"Merlin! how can you be still so thight?" He moan as he stated thrusting in and out of her pussy.

"Fuck, it's like I'm fucking a five year old's pussy your so thight! So hot! Your pussy is made to take big cocks!" Flitwick ranted.

"Yes! yes! yes! Professor! Fuck me!" Hermione chanted clearly loving the feel of her professor's cock.

"You bet on my magic that I will fuck you everyday with my cock!" Flitwick grunted as he started a much faster phase. He then inserted his personal wand and his extra wand inside her ass and spelled it so it was moving the same time as him.

"Yes! More!" Hermione moan at the feeling of being filled again.

"Fuck you wanted to be filled aren't you?! You little slut!" He said before he accio three more wands.

He then inserted three more, spelling it all to thrust at Hermione's ass.

Hermione Granger shouted at the feel of five different wands thrusting in and out of her ass.

"Fuck look at you! You slut!" Flitwick shouted before brutally pistoning his ten inch cock in and out of her pussy.

With all the pleasure Hermione is recieving it didn't take long for her to cum. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head as her cunt clenched her professor's cock "Yes!"

Flitwick reach his orgasm as he felt Hermione's cunt gripping his cock as she convulse and cum on his cock "Yes! Fuck! Cum on my cock!"

With a three quick hard thrust he felt himself release ropes of thick cum inside her. "Fuck! Yes! Take my cum!"

Hermione then slumped feeling totally spent as she felt cum leaks from her pussy. She look at her professor whose cock was still hard.

"Get on the desk Ms. Granger and spread your legs and show that filthy pussy of yours" Flitwick ordered his usual friendly demeanor gone and was replaced by a familiar look Hermione saw at the men who would gangbang her before.

When she didn't move fast enough, Flitwick levitated her. Him already near the edge of the desk. He summoned a tall chair so his face was level in her still full of cum pussy.

He smelled her pussy first before kissing it and then slowly licking the folds. He then also use his sharp nose to rub her clit while he lick her pussy tasting both his own cum and her juices.

Hermione started to feel hot again as her professor eat her out expertly.

"Oh Ms. Granger your pussy taste divine!" Flitwick purred before inserting four of his fingers inside. He continue to thrust his fingers while he suck hard at her clit.

"Oh professor! I'm cumming!" Hermione moan in ecstasy.

"Cum on my mouth Ms. Granger!" Flitwick said before he bit at Hermione's clit.

Electricity flowed through her body as Hermione felt herself orgasm at the oral assault. "Yes! Yes!"

Flitwick eagerly drank all her juices as he covered his face with her cum. "Hmm!"

When he was finished Flitwick got on the table himself and started spreading her legs. He didn't care that she was still convulsing at the sensation of cumming. He lifter her hips and plunged his cock inside her again.

The table jostled back and forth at the instensity of Flitwick's thrust. He buried his cock inside her before withrawing almost all his cock before slamming it back inside her. He knew Ms. Granger would be sore until tomorrow but he didn't care all he wanted was to fill her up again with her cum.

"Fuck your the perfect slut for me! I'm gonna use until you graduate here at Hogwarts!" Flitwick declared as he pushed Hermione's legs up to her shoulders.

Their new position made Flitwick's cock reach her cervix and Hermione couldn't helped but moan wantonly as she cums once again.

"Yes! Fucking Merlin! I know your pussy would feel this good!" Flitwick grunted before giving three hard thrust and spilling inside her again. He watched as his cock pump ropes of cum inside her and he didn't pull out until he made sure he had filled her pussy with her cum. He slowly pull out his cock and he saw some of his cum slowly overflow out of her pussy.

Her pussy was red from his pounding and her hole was filled with his white cum but Flitwick was not yet done.

"Turn around you slut! Now I want to try your ass! Remember I need to cum five times!" He reminded the quivering girl. The girl nodded before turning around and getting on her stomach.

 _Fuck she's such a good little slut!_ Flitwick thought as he spread her ass cheeks apart

Flitwick without preamble thrusted his cock in her ass and started another round of their fucking.

By the end of the night, he had cum inside her more than five times. He just could get enought of her pussy and how perfect slut she was. Before they leave the classroom he had to give her a pepper up potion as the girl was almost unconcious. He also had to scorigify her and her clothes as her body was painted with his cum. The only thing he didn't clean was her cum filled pussy. He then watch as the girl walk outside the classroom as his cum drips out of her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .


	9. Like Father like son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Legilimens.

Moans of pleasure surrounded the Head Master's office from the two people currently occupying it.

The first occupant was Albus Dumbledore, who was currently seating in his chair as he let the other occupant, The Boy Who Live, Harry Potter suck his ten inch cock.

It was all thanks to Flitwick that Albus knew about Harry's active sexual lifestyle.Albus had noticed his old friend, being extra cheery for the past week and the only reason he could think of is sex. Albus knew Flitwick loves spending time with his female students more than what is necessary and the last student who frequent Flitwick's chamber already graduated.

He must have had  a new pet.  

He thought at first it was one of the new Ravenclaw students, though it's true, as Cho Chang spends every Friday  nights at Flitwick chambers. Albus eyes bulge out when one day he saw Hermione Granger and Cho Chang walk out of Flitwick's room. 

The Gryffindor student and Harry Potter's bestfriend being Flitwick's pet surprised him. Albus then became curius. So Albus followed the girl. He learned of her schedule in a few days. He followed her relentlessly and one day he stumble back a scene which made him hard like never before. 

Hary and Hermione had walk outside of Hagrid's hut with Fang. At first Albus thought they would only walk Fang in the forest. It wasn't until they were a few miles away from Hagrid's hut hidden behind a few overgrown tress that Harry had drop to his knees and reach out to stroke the dog's cock. 

He watch as Hermione removed her panties and sat on the ground. She then spread her legs and called for the dog. Fang immediately licks her pussy making the girl moan. Harry then went under the dog's limb and reach out for it's beastly cock and started licking and sucking it. 

Albus spent hours watching the two children pleasure themselves. He watched as the two open their holes for Fang's cock. He almost lost his control when he saw Harry on all fours being pounded by the dog. 

He had always love young boys. Him and Gellert love fucking them and sharing them with each other. It has been too long since he fuck a beautiful boy's ass. Yes he'd been fucking Neville Longbottom with the approval of his Uncle Algie but the kid is chubby and a bit too loose for Albus' liking. Harry Potter on the other hand with his boyish look and emerald green eyes was a dream for Albus. 

When he was back at his office, he immediately formulated a plan to get Harry Potter for himself. A few quick talk and light threats to Flitwick, he had him leaving the boy to him. 

He then ask the boy to go to his office and have a chat with him. A chat the ends with him kissing the boy and the boy kissing him back. 

 Albus was pulled out from his musings when Harry made a one hard suck and Albus felt a spark that went straight to his groin. 

"Ah yes! My boy! Your so good! keep sucking and don't stop" Albus Dumbledore moan as Harry Potter continue to suck him expertly.

 Harry moan in response at the praise of their Head Master . He closes his eyes to savor the cock in his mouth. It's been weeks since he last suck a cock and even though he and Hermione had their fun at Hagrid's house or with fang, the feeling of a long hard cock in your mouth  still brought a different pleasure to him.

He continue bobbing as he continue stroking his  own cock at the same time. It would have been better if Hermione was here as well sucking his cock but the Head Master only calls for him.

* * *

 Albus watch as Harry continue sucking him. 

_Like Father like Son_

He thought as he remembered how the boy's Father, James all those years ago. 

He had fuck the Marauders back in their school days. Giving them all four detentions at the same time. The four of them would spend their nights at his quarter. 

James was his favorite back then. Followed by Sirius and then Remus and then the last Peter.

Now it was like the good old days as he look down at Harry.

Feeling his orgasm nearing, Albus use both his hands to thrust into Harry's mouth faster. He made him look at him in the eyes as he fuck his mouth. 

"Merlin! You look so much like your father!" Albus grunted before spilling his cum inside his throat with one hard thrust. 

He spilled ropes and ropes of cum in his throat but Harry didn't stop. He suck harder milking him of every last drop of his cum.

_Fuck, He was better than his father._

He then levitated the boy to his desk and spread his legs wide. He  went between the boys legs to suck his cock. He bobbed his head up and down expertly, wishing he had more boys beside him now.

Back in the day he would suck James' cock while he play with Sirius and Remus cocks with his hands.  Peter would then suck his cock under the desk as all three of his friends where lying at the Head Master's desk. 

Albus didn't stop until he tasted the boy's cum. _Hmm definitely taste better than the Longbottom kid._

He then started thrusting two of his fingers in the boys hole as he vanished his robes while his other hand roam at the boy's young body. He continue adding one more finger to prepare the boy with his cock. When he thought the boy was ready he immediately cast a lubricating spell before standing up and pushing the head of his cock at the boy's entrance. 

_Fuck! Definitely tighter than the Longbottom kid_. He thought as he push his cock further making them moan at the same time. 

When Albus was fully inside him, he slowly withraw his cock almost fully before pushing it back inside the boy. Albus then kiss the Harry full on the lips and was surprised that the boy knew how to kiss him back. He continue kissing Harry as he lazily thrusted inside him. His mouth went to his neck to suck at it hard making sure to leave a mark. He then caught the boy's nipple and swirl his tongue while  he pinch the other one. 

This seems to push the boy to his first orgasm of the night as he felt his cock being gripped painfully by Harry's ass. He thrusted faster wanting to cum inside the boy. He grabbed Harry's hands and pin it above his head and started to thrust faster and harder.

"Oh Merlin! I'm cumming Harry! Going to fill you up like I did with your father!" Albus ranted lost at the feeling.

"Going to be my slave.."

"Going to fill you up like your father.."

"Fucking slut!" Albus said before thrusting his cock one more time and exploding inside Harry. 

He slowly pulled out his cock then look at the disheaveled appearance of the Harry Potter.

The boy was breathing heavily and his whole body is flushed. Albus also saw some of the boy's own cum in his stomach. Albus went and lick the boy's cum  before going back to the boys cock.

He started sucking the boys cock again like a starve man. 

"Po..Professor Dumbledore!" Harry panted. 

Albus suck harder wanting to taste the boy's cum again. He continue his hard sucking and was immediately rewarded as the boy exploded in his mouth. 

"Hmm you taste like James, Harry.." Albus said as he stands up. 

He turn Harry on to his stomach and watch as the boy's hole still filled with his cum. 

He then grab his wand and enlarges his cock 5 more inches before pushing it back to boy's hole. 

"Sweet Merlin" Albus moan feeling the impossible tightness. 

He heard the boy shout "Ah! So big!" 

Albus grabbed the boy's hips and started started a steady rhythm of fucking the boy's ass again.

He imagines himself in his youth again with Gellert fucking one of their toys. He remembers how they would go to the Muggle world and imperio some five or six year old boys before bringing them to Gellert's mansion and fucking them for days. When they were tired of the boys they would wipe their memories and throw them back to the Muggle world. 

Albus look at the boy he currently hammering his cock into. The boy was obviously a slut with the way his mouth was hang open. Albus then suddenly slap the boy's ass making the boy yelp.

"You little slut!" He said before slapping the boy's ass again. "You love cocks! Do you?!"

He did it a few more times before being content with his work. The boy's ass was red by the time he's finished. He then started to pound on the boy faster grabbing on his waist to slam his cock back and forth. He gripped his hips even more giving Harry three hard thrust before explodijg inside him. He pulled out and watch as his cum ooze out of the boy's now gaping hole.

"Look at your boypussy begging for more of my cock when it's still full if my cum." Albus said as he drank an energizing potion. He then grabbed the boy and apparated them back to his huge quarters. 

As the boy landed on his bed, Albus then went between the boy's legs.

"You better not think were anything but done here Harry, I'm just starting.."  Albus said before thrusting his cock back into Harry's ass.

Albus went on to fuck the boy till morning. Even when the boy went unconcious, Albus never stop. 


	10. Hermione and Cho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little threesome action for Flitwick

Hermione couldn't help the moans that escapes her lips as she continue to rub her pussy. Her Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick is currently hammering his cock onto her fellow student, Cho Chang. 

Flitwick has just finished fucking Hermione and he was now fucking Cho Chang. The girl was on her hands and knees as he pounded into her.

"Fuck! Fucking slut!" Flitwick groaned as he continue his brutal thrust.

Cho had been his slut since start of the term. Being friends with her father Alexis Chang, Flitwick had gotten the permission to fuck Cho.

Alexis has three daughters from his wife and two more illegitimate ones from his teenage mistress. Alexis had fuck all his daughters. He turn them into his slut at an early age, so Flitwick was not surprise at how eager Cho was to sex. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Daddy! Fuck me!"

 _Apparently the girl was into Daddy kink too_ Flitwick thought as he continue to pound in the girl. 

He watch as Hermione insert three of her fingers inside her pussy pleasuring herself as she watch him fuck another student. _Another slut_

It was his first time fucking the two at the same time. He got tired of fucking each girl every other night that he just decided to fuck them both at the same time.

"Come here Hermione, let Cho eat your pussy" Flitwick ordered.

Hermione went on to place her pussy in front of Cho. The girl immediately dive in. She lick and suck Hermione's cunt expertly. 

"Oh yes!" Hermione moan feeling Cho's tongue as she lap at her folds. She grabbed Cho's long straight hair and grind her pussy harder in Cho's face. "Oh yes!" 

"Fuck you two will be the death of me!" Flitwick gritted his teeth as he pounded even harder. His bed was now creaking with his powerful thrust. Their skin slapping with each other. 

 "I'm cumming Daddy!" Cho moan as she went back into fucking Hermione with her tongue. 

"Fuck! Hermione and I needs to cum first slut!" Flitwick said as he reach for Cho's clit and started rubbing.

"Bitches cannot cum before her master you understand?" Flitwick said as he pinch Cho's clit. 

"Ye..yes! Daddy!" Cho cried out as she started thrusting her tongue inside Hermione's cunt. 

Flitwick then push Cho's head even harder towards Hermione's pussy almost suffocating the girl . "Eat that pussy slut!" 

It didn't take long for Hermione to cum as she grind her cunt before shouting "Ah! Yes!" 

Flitwick watching Hermione cum decided to finished as well. He pulled Cho's long hair hard making the girl arched her back and started hamering faster. 

"I'm cumming slut! You better take all of it!" 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Cum! Cum inside me!" Cho chanted as her eyes rolled back. 

Flitwick released ropes of cum inside the girl, flooding her channel with his seed. 

Cho collapses to the bed still haven't had the chance to cum. 

"Hermione be a dear  and make Cho cum" Flitwick order as he catch his breath.

Hermione went on spread Cho's legs before grinding her own pussy with Cho's pussy. 

"Oh Yes!" Cho moan as she felt pleasure at the friction of their two pussies. 

Hermione's hand then reach for Cho's still small breasts and started playing with her nipples. 

Flitwick watch as the two grind their pussy with each others eagerly. Clearly the two was the sluttest girl in Hogwarts right now. He started rubbing his cock with his hands as he brought it back to hardness. 

"Fuck you two will be the death of me!" He said before straddling Cho's head and fucking her mouth with his hard cock again.

Hermione continue grinding her pussy against Cho while Flitwick continue to fuck her face.

Both girls cum at the same time and as Flitwick watched the pure ecstasy in Cho's face, he couldn't help but to join his two students. He immediately spilled his seed in Cho's willing mouth.

"Fucking Merlin!"  He grunted.

As he slumped on the other side of his bed, Hermione come up to Cho to kiss her full on the lips wanting a taste of Flitwick's cum as well.

Flitwick watched as Hermione went on top of Cho and grind her body towards Cho's body. She rub their breast together seeking pleasure in friction and started kissing her again full on the lips. 

Cho then change their position so she is on top and started reciprocating Hermione's actions. Her hands went downwards as it reach for Hermione's opening. She then started thrusting two of her fingers as she continue to kiss Hermione. 

Hermione  reach for Cho's nipples and starterd playing with them as she ride Cho's hands.

The two girls' moans fill the room as Flitwick watch and jerk his cock. 

"Fuck you two are the best  sluts at Hogwarts!" Flitwick groaned.

Cho and Hermione only grins at him before they change their position.  Cho bend Hermione's legs upwards as she positioned herself on top of her showing Flitwick the full view of two glistening pussy waiting for him.

Flitwick immediately dive in. Licking both pussies as he buried his face with their cunts. He fuck the pussy on top using his hand while he use his tongue for the bottom pussy.

"Oh yes! Daddy!" The two girls moan at the same time.

He lick and suck like a mad man before thrusting his cock to the nearest pussy. 

"Oh yes!" Hermione moaned as she felt her Professor's cock enters her.

Flitwick then went on to thrust a few more times at Hermione's cunt before thrusting his cock into Cho's pussy. 

"Oh yes Daddy!" Cho moaned before kissing Hermione.

The two girls continue to kiss and rub their body as Flitwick continue to alternate fucking the their pussy.

I didn't took long for Flitwick to cum as it was two erotic to see his two eleven year old students making out. 

"Fucking Merlin! I'm cumming!" he said as he was now only fucking Cho's pussy.

"Cum in our pussy Daddy! Oh Daddy!" Cho said before she expertly clenched at Flitwick's cock. 

Flitwick shout and curse before pulling out his cock and started pumping it. 

He then suddenly slaps Cho's ass before he spilled his ropes of cum at his students' pussy. He jerked a few more times to make sure to cover their mound with his white sticky cum.

Flitwick slumped on his bed, tired at the exertion. He had to close his eyes to chase his breathe. 

 _Fuck I should have prepared strengtening potion_ he thought.

He was then felt a hand grabbing his cock and open his eyes to see Hermione pumping his cock back to hardness. 

Hermione didn't even wait for his cock to harden as she was already impaling herself with his cock. She started a slow pace riding him. 

Flitwick would have moan but Cho straddles his head as she sat on his face. Cho then started grinding her pussy on to his face and Flitwick automatically suck and lick her folds.

The room was filled once again by the two young girls' moans as they chase their orgasm using their Professor.


	11. The Wealsey Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione got closer to the Weasley twins

Hermione was currently walking towards the library when she heard moaning sounds coming from an abandoned classroom. She thought the moans were coming from 2 boys. She instantly thought it was Harry with some other student so she went on to the direction of the classroom.

When she went inside, it wasn't Harry he saw, instead it was two of Ron's brothers Fred and George sucking each other's cocks in a 69 position. It was so hot watching two identical boys pleasuring each other. Hermione had missed seeing her Daddy fuck Harry and seeing Fred and George right now made Hermione horny.

It didn't took long for Hermione to made up her mind. She dropped her bags carefully not making any noise and went on to sit in one of the chairs. She bunch up her skirt and her hands immediately went to her pussy. She pushed aside her panties as she started playing with her folds. Her other hand then went to her still young breast and started squeezing it. She continue to play with her pussy as she watched the twins suck each others cocks. When she impaled herself with her fingers she accidentaly moan loudly alerting the twins of her presence. They immediately separated and tried to put in their pants.

"What are you doing here Granger?" Fred asked her as he scramble to get dress.

"Hmm don't stop on my account" Hermione said as she continue to slip her fingers inside her pussy.

"Wha..?" The twins then noticed Hermione's position and how she's fingering herself.

George then laugh as he realize exactly what is happening.

"We have a voyeur" he smirked at his brother.

"I am more than that" Hermione said as she stop fingering herself on walk towards the twins.

She then dropped to her knees and started pumping George's cock with her hands.

"Hmm brother! He have a slut here" George said as he enjoyed Hermione's hands.

"Hmm I've never fuck a pussy before brother!" Fred grinned as he walk near Hermione.

"Me too brother!"

Hermione's other hand went to grab Fred's cock as well and started pumping it.

Fred then reach for his brother a started kissing him. They kissed eagerly as they let Hermione pleasure their cocks.

"Hmm I'm cumming but I want to cum in your pussy Granger!" George said as he stop kissing his brother and started to lay Hermione down the floor.

The twins help Hermione remove all her clothing. George then position himself between Hermione's legs while Fred let his hands roam at Hermione's body.

Hermione moan as she spread her pussy for George, giving him a full view of her wet pussy. She then guided George's cock inside her.

  
"Oh Fred!" George moan as he let his cock sink in Hermione's pussy "this feel so good!"

Hermione then didn't forget Fred as she grabbed his cock and guided it to her mouth.

"Oh George! Her mouth is as good as yours!" Fred moan as Hermione continue to suck his cock.

George eventually find his rhytm and started thrusting faster at Hermione wanting to finally cum inside a pussy.

"Hmm Yes I love your pussy Granger! Yes! I'm cumming!" George said as he thrusted even faster. He then grabbed Fred and started kissing him roughly as he thrusted faster in Hermione's pussy. With a few thrust George exploded inside Hermione filling her up with his cum.

"Hmm I want to cum inside her too George" Fred said as he break free of their kiss.

"Sure brother!" George grin as he pull out his cock inside Hermione letting some of his cum drips out from her pussy.

Fred then went to George's spot and look at George's work. Hescooped some of his brother's cum mixed with Hermione's juices before bringing it to his mouth.

"Hmm Tasted good as always George" he said before kissing George again letting him taste his own cum. He then went back to Hermione and started to rub the head of his cock at her folds. He teases her entrance before finally pushing inside her.

Both Hermione and Fred moan at the same time.

"Oh George it is as good as her mouth!" Fred moan as he push all his cock inside.

"Oh yes! Fuck me!" Hermione said as she rub her clit to add pleasure.

"Ah ah Granger! We need to both cum first before you can!" George said as he pinned Hermione's hands above her head.

He then stradled Hermione's head. "Now be a good slut and  suck my cock Granger!"

Both twins were in heaven as they continue to fuck Hermione. George had grabbed Hermione's head and started face fucking her. Fred at the same time where enjoying the feel of Hermione tight and wet pussy. He started rubbing Hermione's clit like she saw her doing before and started fucking her in earnest. 

"Fuck Fred! I cumming! Let's fill this slut up!" George said as he thrusted faster in Hermione's mouth.

"Right with you brother filling her up with my cum as too!" Fred said before pinching Hermione's clit abd continuing her thrust. He felt Hermione's walls convulsed as she felt her cum in his cock. The gripped on his cock push Fred over the edge and he cum hard inside her. "Yes! I'm cumming!" 

Hearing his brother's shouts, George fasten his thrust and followed his brother, releasing his seed in Hermione's mouth. 

The three of them went on to fuck each other inside the classroom. Hermione thought them how to double penetrate her. Fred eagerly fuck his cunt while George fuck her ass. Hermione then watched as George fuck Fred's ass filling his ass with his seed.

It was already past midnight when Hermione went back to the dorms fully satisfied. She draw the curtains of her bed before stripping naked. She then went to get her two vibrators under her pillow and push it inside both her holes trapping the remaining cum still left inside her.

* * *

 

Albus Dumbledore was having the time of his life as two of his students, Harry Poter and Neville Longbottom continue to lick his cock. 

The three of them was currently on his quarters all naked. He had been fucking the two since the Friday evening and it was now Saturday afternoon. He had drink stamina potion to make him last for as long as he wants. 

The two boys were covered with his cum since last night. They have only ever stop when they needed to eat and when the two boys needed sleep, he let him sleep while his cock was buried with on of their holes.

Last time Albus had students in his bed was when the Marauders is still at Hogwarts, the four boys where his sluts, opening up their mouths and holes at his call. Even when James had marry Lily, they would have an occasional group sex.

Now he had two boys at his call. 

"Suck harder Neville!" He ordered as Neville began sucking harder. 

"Yes Harry! Suck my cock like your Daddy!" He praised Harry.

It was clear that he had his favorites but he doesn't care.

"Fuck work harder you two! I'm cumming!" He said before he felt his balls tighten and releases ropes of cum insidd Harry's mouth.

Neville being an eager slut open his mouth as well to recieve his cum. 

"Oh fuck yes! Such a cum slut Neville!" He said before relasing another ropes of cum at Neville's face. 

As Albus drank another potion as he ordered for Neville to lay on his back. "Spread that boypussy Neville!" 

Neville used to being fuck by his Uncle Algie and Professor Dumbledore, immediately went on his back and spread his legs. He reach for his hole stretching it to present his gaping hole to the Head Master.

Albus had another plan though.

"Harry I want you to use Neville's hole, stick you cock inside him" 

Harry got up and push his cock inside Neville. Both boys moan at the same time.

Albus watched as Harry fuck Neville eagerly. He then get his magical camera and started filming the two boys.

When he had enough, he went behind Harry, pushing the boy forward and fingering his hole. He then lick the boys ass tasting some of his remaining cum still inside. He then got up and directed the head of his cock at Harry's entrance. 

"Yes! Fucking Merlin!" Albus moan as he push all his cock all the way in.

He heard Harry's moan of appreciation. He started thrusting hard moving boh the boy's body at the intensity. Both boys couldn't do anything as Albus drove his cock repeatedly insidd Harry's ass making Harry move his cock at Neville's ass as well. 

It was Harry cum first due to the double sensation at his cock and ass. He was followed by Neville and then Albus who had fill Harry up again with his cum. 

Albus  didn't release the boys before dinner as he made sure to use his boys before he go and went for his mission. He would be gone for two weeks and would surely miss fucking them and Muggle boys just wouldn't satisfy him. 

 


	12. William's time

William wished Hermione was at their house right now as he continues film both Ginny and Luna having some lesbian sex for his cameras.

Xeno had let William borrow his daughter for a week allowing William to do anything with her daughter. Arthur on the other hand had accompanied Ginny as he agreed to some foursome action with William and Luna. 

Arthur had brought Ginny at William's house. William then started filming the two girl's naked young bodies and uploading it at the dark web for preview for his pedophile customers. Within minutes of the upload, emails have flooded William requestint to purchase the full contents of the video. William accepted all the orders before going back to film the twl girls.

He started filming the two young girls in his bed, making sure to display their young and fresh cunt on his camera. 

Then he started filming Luna playing with her pussy.

He made sure to focus his camera on her pussy making sure to capture her every stroke. 

"I'm so wet Daddy please fuck my pussy!" Luna said in script as she plays the perfect part of slutty daughter. 

He then film his hands playing with her folds as he too play the part of the pedophile Dad. 

"Oh Daddy! That feels so good!" Luna moan as William inserted two of his fingers in her pussy. 

He then started to film Ginny as well playing with her pussy.

"My pussy is all wet too Daddy!" Ginny moan.

He then made Ginny eat Luna's pussy and started filming them.

It was so hot watching the two girls pleasure each other out. Its becoming harder and harder to just film the two as he wanted to join them and fuck them both.

"Oh you two are good girls! Good girls making each other feel good.." William cooed as he played with Luna's nipples while still filming the two girls. 

He then film Luna as she gripped Ginny's hair as she push her face harder in her pussy. He didn't forget to film Ginny's face covered in Luna's juices as well. 

"Look Daddy's stiffy need his kisses too" William cooed as he waved his cock at his daughters.

The two girls lick his cock eagerly as he moved to sit at the middle of his bed. He then let Arthur to film the three of them as thr girl's continue to suck his cock. 

"Good girls!" William moan as he let his hips to thrust into the girls' mouth. His hands went to the girl's pussy fingering them as they continue to suck and lick his cock. 

"Hmm you too are both so wet for Daddy" he said as he continue to finger their cunt. "Who wants Daddy's cock?" 

"I want your cock Daddy!" Ginny was the first to answer.

"Hmm good girl! Now ride Daddy's cock baby" he said waving his cock at Ginny.

"Now you little slut Daddy want to taste your pussy!" He said before dragging Luna's body to straddle his face. 

Ginny rode William's cock like he would do with her real Daddy Arthur. She bounce eagerly as her real Daddy Arthur watched her stroking his cock. Ginny had wanted a new broom and his Daddy said that he would buy her one of she's a good little slut to his Daddy's friend William. 

Luna grinded her pussy at William's face wanting to cum. William continue to spear her pussy with his tongue and Luna couldn't help but to grind her pussy harder in William's mouth. 

It was too much for Arthur not join the fun as he watched William being pelasured by both girls. He decide to put down the camera and join the three. He went behind her daughter Ginny and started playing with her other hole. He started inserting two of his fingers as he bring his cock to hardness. When he was fully satisfies that his daughter's ass is ready, he pulled his fingers out and line up his cock at her entrance. 

Ginny moan as his Dad push his cock at her ass. It hurts at first but it soon turn into pleasure as her Daddy thrusted slowly. His Daddy's hand also went on to play with her nipples as he started to suck on her neck.

"Oh Daddy!" Ginny moan as she wrapped her hands at her Daddy's neck.

"Hmm Does it feel good to have two cocks filling you up baby?" 

"Oh yes Daddy! It feel so good!" Ginny said as she continue to move her hips. 

"Hmm that's a good girl baby, Daddy and William will fill you up good." Arthur moan as he pinch Ginny's nipples. 

"Daddy I'm gonna cum!" William heard Luna as she is now erratically grinding her pussy. He grabbed Luna's hips to steady her as his other hands pinch her clit. He suck at his pussy hard and it didn't take long before his mouth was flooded with Luna's juices.

Luna slumped beside him and it was only then that he saw Arthur behind Ginny fucking her ass. It was so hot seeing another father fucking her daughter and how the daughter was enjoying his Daddy's cock. 

"Fuck your daughter's so hot Arthur! Such a cute little slut!" William said as he was now thrusting faster at Ginny's pussy. 

Arthur moan at the feel of William's cock inside her daughter. He can feel their two cocks rubbing inside his daughter.

"Fuck yes! She is ten times better than her mother!" Arthur groan before pushing Ginny body to lay at William's chest.

At their new position Arthur was able to thrust his cock further to his daughter's ass making Ginny moan louder.

"Hmm such a slut for cocks! You want me and Daddy's cum slut?" William whispered 

Ginny could only moan as two large cocks continue to pounds into her. 

"You heard that Arthur? Your daughter is such a slut he wanted both cocks to cum inside her"

"You know I will never deny anything for my baby William!" Arthur said as he grin evilly at William. 

Both men then started thrusting faster at Ginny at the same time. Making the girl drool almost loosing her mind.

They could only hear Ginny's chants of "Yes! Yes! Cumming!" before they felt Ginny's hole gripping both their cocks bringing them with her orgasm.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" William said as he felt his balls tighten

"Me too fuck!" Arthur said as he exploded inside Ginny's ass.

Ginny felt the two cocks pump thick ropes of cum inside her filling her up and could only moan.

The two men didn't pull out until they're sure that they had fill Ginny with all their seed. William then reach for his camera to film Ginny's holes leaking of cum. 

"Hmm what a beautiful sight!" William cooed as he played with her folds. He then spread her pussy stuff with cum as he zoomed in his camera. 

* * *

 

It was now morning and Arthur and Ginny have been long gone. It was only William and Luna in the house and Xeno would come soon to pick his daughter up. William would make sure that he use his time to fuck Luna and would make the more films starring her. 

He went on to position cameras in the room and went to get a camera in his hand. He then let his gand roam all over Luna's naked body. It was now all cleaned up before they went to bed. He continue filming Luna's body all the way from her face up to her pussy. He then spread her legs to give him a better access. 

He then lazily drag his cock up and down her folds feeling her warmth of her pussy.

"Hmm so precious pussy" he said as he continue his teasing. He watched as het pussy became wet due to his ministrations.

"Hmm your so wet for Daddy's cock aren't you?" He whispered as he spread her juices. 

When he got tired of his teasing, he pushed all of his cock inside her young pussy.

The move awaken her and she moan when she realize that he was fucking her.

"Yes moan for my cock baby!" He said as he kissed Luna at the lips.

He continue to thrust in and out of her pussy as he savor the feeling of a small body beneath him. 

He continue his hard thrust as the bed creaked beside them. He change their position as Luna's legs almost reach her shoulders and he started thrusting his cock back at her pussy. The new angle made his cock thrust deeper inside her making the little girl arch her back in pleasure.

William continue to thrust as even as the girl cum twice on his cock. He watched mesmerized as the girl panted and moan wantonly as he continue to fuck her senseless. 

"Fuck! Look at you cumming on my cock twice now! Do you love Daddy's cock that much?" He whispered as he spead up his thrust as he felt himself nearing his first orgasm of the night. 

"Yes! Daddy! Yes!" Luna panted feeling herself cumming for the third time.

"That's right baby cum on Daddy's cock!" He said as he felt his balls tightening. He grunted one final time before he release spurt of hot cum inside her. 

He immediately slumped beside Luna catching his breathe. He then went to lay on his side as his hands roam on Luna's body covered in sweat. 

"You better rest slut, were not done yet" he said before pushing three of his fingers inside her pussy. 

He had fuck Luna until morning making sure to fill her up good and covered her with his cum. As Xeno came too his newly acquired floo, he didn't even let Luna dress or clean. She let her meet her Daddy naked and covered with his cum. Xeno only smile at his work before kissing his daughter straight on the lips.

"Hmm looks like you have fun baby.." Xeno said as he let his hands roam at the small body of his daughter.

"Yes Daddy!" Luna said as she moan when she felt his Daddy's hands in her pussy.

"Hmm we better get home, so we can clean you up and Daddy will fill you up with his own seed.." Xeno cooed as he stood straight and directed his daughter at the floo.

"Till next time William" he said before disappearing to the flames.

 


	13. Professor Hooch

"Grind that pussy on that broomstick slut!" Rolanda Hooch ordered a naked Hermione.

Hermione was currently at Hooch's quarters straddling a broomstick. Her young pussy coating the broomstick with her juices as she continue to grind her folds into the hard wood. She had been in Hooch's room since start of the night.

She had made an essay about the risk of flying with a broomstick so she can be exempted in their lessons but her Professor Hooch's said it wasn't enough. She then asked Hermione to go to her quarters after dinner. As soon as Hermione arrived, she was immediately ordered to strip naked, spread her legs and play with herself. Hermione immediately went on to put a show to her professor. After she had cum using just her fingers, Hooch ordered her to hop on her broomstick and started riding the wood like she would with a cock. 

Hermione started slow in her movements but the feeling of a her soft folds humping against a hard object made her excited and horny that she started to earnestly ride the broomstick.

Hooch watched as the girl ride her broomstick with a gusto. The girl's face in total pleasure as she roll her hips expertly.

"Are you cumming?" Hooch asked 

"Yes! Professor! I'm cumming!" Hermione panted

"Get off at the broom" Hooch ordered 

Hermione pouted at the loss but followed her Professor's order. 

"Now get on my bed and spread that pussy again" Hooch ordered again 

Hermione walk to the bed and spread her legs and pussy presenting it to her professor. Hooch wave her wand and vanished her clothing and then walk to her bed. Her hands went directly to Hermione's hairless pussy slapping it. She then played with her folds coated with the girl's juices. She brought her fingers inside her mouth and started licking her fingers tasting her students juices.

"Hmm you taste so good for a know-it-all" she said before without warning, inserted two of her fingers inside Hermione. She pistoned her fingers in and out until Hermione started arching her back.

"Oh!" Hermione moan as she felt herself nearing orgasm again

Hooch then decided to add two more of her fingers which made Hermione moan louder.

"Look what a slut you are! Moaning at the feel of my fingers inside you!" Hooch murmured loving how she made the girl moan like a slut. 

"Now let's fuck you with all my hands slut!" Hooch said before grabbing her wand. 

"It won't fit!" Hermione protested weakly but deep inside excited at the thought of being fuck by a whole fist of her professor.

"Don't worry slut! I'll make it fit" Hooch grin before waving her wand at Hermione.

She then went back and started thrusting four of her fingers inside Hermione. Her other hand then started playing with Hermione's nipples rolling it and pinching it. 

The image of a small girl squirming in pleasure and on her mercy aroused Hooch so much that she started adding her fifth finger. She then slowly inserted her entire right hand inside Hermione's cunt.

"Oh god!" Hermione shouted feeling full and stretched like never before. It brought different kind of pleasure to her that she almost cum at that moment. 

"Does it feel good slut feeling my hand inside you?" Hooch whispered at Hermione's ear before latching her mouth at her nipples.

"Oh yes! It feels so good!" Hermione moan wantonly.

Hooch started sucking Hermione's nipples harder as she thrusted her whole fist faster in her cunt. She then unlatched her mouth at Hermione's nipple and started to focus fucking Hermione with her whole hand. She then push her hand even further inside Hermione which made Hermione rolled her eyes in pleasure.

Hooch fuck Hermione with her hand until Hermione couldn't talk anymore. Her other hand then pinch the girl's clit it that made Hermione's cunt squirt in unbelievable pleasure.

"Yes cum slut! Cum on my hands!" Hooch sneared as she didn't stop her hands thrust. 

After Hermione stop convulsing in pleasure, she removed her hands out of Hermione's pussy and shove it at the girl's mouth. "Lick my hand clean slut! Taste you own juices"

Hermione still in ecstacy wantonly lick her professor's hands. "That's  lick it clean slut!" 

After Hermione had clean her hand without warning Hooch straddle Hermione's face presenting her pussy to her student  "Now lick my pussy slut!" 

Hermione now use with licking pussies thanks to Cho Chang started using her tongue on her professor's pussy.

 

"Yes! That's it slut! Fucking use your Know-it-all tongue!" Hooch moan as she grabbed Hermione's head to push it further to her pussy. 

Hermione then started thrusting her tongue inside Hooch's cunt swirling it inside. 

Hooch rode Hermione's face like she did with her other female students and her broomsticks. She roll her hips back and forth creating a pleasureable not caring if her student can even breathe.

She then use her two hands to grind her pussy harder moaning  everytime her clit would rub against Hermione's nose.

"Fucking Merlin! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Hooch moan before squirting on Hermione's face. 

Hooch didn't let go of Hermione until day break. She had fuck Hermione with her broomstick inserting it inside her brutally 

She then told Hermione she is exempted from their flying lessons so long as she can continue fucking her which Hermione readily agree. 

* * *

Harry was currently showering at the locker rooms right after practice when he felt another body came behind him.

He felt a cock sliding between his ass cheeks and he moan when he felt how long the cock is.

"Hmm I heard you like cock Harry!" the voice murmured as the cock continue to slide between his cheeks.

"George?" Harry said surprised 

"Hermione tells me you take cock on your boypussy Harry" George murmured as he let his hands roam at Harry's body spreading the soap with his hand. His other hand then went to Harry's cock and started massaging it. 

"Hmm already hard! You excited for my cock Chosen One?" George whispered before licking Harry's ear. 

"Ye..yes! Fuck me George!" Harry moan 

"What are you waiting for Harry? Spread that boypussy for my cock" George said as he remove his roaming hands from Harry and started stroking his own cock.

Harry bent a little and presented his ass to George a little excited since he haven't been fuck by a cock since their Head Master left.

"Look at that boypussy begging to be fuck" George grins as the boy wait in anticipation for his cock.

He then grabbed Harry's left leg and raises it to easily thrust his cock inside.

"Oh!" Harry moan at the feeling of being filled with a cock

"Fuck! This feels so good!" George said as he closes his eyes and push all his cock inside.

George started pounding his cock in and out of Harry's ass. He grabbed the boy's hips to thrust faster and harder.

Harry tried not to moan out loud afraid they will get caught which George noticed.

"Don't worry Harry no one will hear you except my twin who is busy fucking Hermione at this moment" George said as he intentionaly thrusted harder making Harry moan out loud

"Oh!" 

"Yes! Just like that Harry moan for my cock!" George said as he didn't stop his thrust. 

"Oh yes! Fuck me George!" Harry finally let go and started moaning uncontrollably.

"You like that? You like my cock Harry? George taunted 

"Yes! I love your cock George!" 

"Show me how you love my cock Harry, fucm yourself with my cock" George ordered as he stop moving.

Harry started fucking his ass with George's cock. He wish they were at bed or chair so he could ride his cock but standing up would do. 

"Yes! Just like that Harry!" George moan as Harry continue his ministrations. 

As George felt himself near exploding, he grabbed Harry's head and started kissing him passionately. He then went on to grabbed Harry's hips again and started thrusting his cock faster. 

"Fuck! I'm cumming!" George said before spilling himself with a few quick thrust.

"Yes! Cum inside me!" Harry shouted as he felt George spilled his cum inside him.

He slumped on the shower floor feeling the water and George's cum sliding out of him. He love being filled with cum and being fuck with a cock. 

"Until next time Harry!" George grins as he walk out of the shower room still gloriously naked.


	14. Farewell fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hermione is home for Christmas break.

Both Harry and Hermione can't contained their excitement. It's Christmas break and both of them are going back home. They had missed their Daddy a lot and they couldn't wait to be fuck by their Daddy's cock.

Hermione is currently being fuck by her Professor flitwick since midnight. Flitwick had fuck her for hours since he wouldn't be able to fuck her this Christmas. 

Hermione's pussy was a mess. It is covered and filled in cum but Flitwick never stop fucking her. The wet sound her pussy and his cock  filled the silent room.

"Fuck so tight!" Flitwick groaned for the tenth time before spilling his seed again making Hermione's pussy overflowing with cum. 

He had magic Hermione's pussy to be as tight as a five year old and had magically fixed her broken hymen and gladly broken it again taking her virginity. It was a glorious moment using the tight pussy of Hermione. 

"Fuck! Thank Merlin for Rolanda's spell! I love your tight cunt!" Flitwick groan as he started fucking Hermione again.

Minutes after she let go of Hermione with his cum slowly dripping out of her pussy, Cho went inside his quarters. Flitwick not bothering to dress himself only ordered Cho to strip and ride his cock.

"Ride my cock slut! You'll be my fuck toy for the next Christmas break"

* * *

"Fuck! I still can't believe were fucking the Chosen One brother!" Fred groan as Harry continue to suck his cock.

"Believe it brother! The Chosen One is a slut for cocks!" replied George as he thrust his cock at Harry's ass.

The two of them had cornered Harry and invited him to a threesome. They were currently at an abandoned classroom fucking like rabbits. Fred was surprised how eager Harry is when it comes to cocks. He had lick and suck their cocks until they had cum and drank all of it. 

"Fuck! I cumming Fred!" George groaned as he sped up his thrust

"Me too George!" Fred replied as he hold Harry's head in place and fuck his mouth.

Both of them cum at the same time and flooded Harry's ass and mouth with their cum. Harry then slumped at the floor exhausted but wanting for more.

"Fuck me again! I want both your cocks!" Harry moan as he spread his boypussy and waived it to the twins. 

Fred and George grin at each other before standing behind Harry. George lay down at the floor and had brought Harry with him. Harry slowly sat on his cock while facing Fred. When his cock was fully inside, Fred push Harry towards George so to give access to his own cock. He slowly push his cock inside moaning at the feel of his brother's cock against his. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! More!" Harry panted as he felt being stretched with two cocks.

Fred and George started to move slowly at the same time.

"Fuck Fred! I love your cock rubbing against mine!" 

"Oh George, you'll always love my cock!" Fred smirked.

They continue their thrust becoming faster and faster making Harry uncoherent.

 

Harry's mind went blank as he felt two cocks thrust inside him at the same time. His body swayed at the thrust of the twins and all Harry could do was lay there as they continue to pound his ass.

"Fuck so tight! I'm cumming brother!" Fred moan as he grabbed Harry's cock and started giving him a handjob

"Fuck! Me too! Lets fill this slut our Weasley cum!" George said as he grabbed Harry's hips to thrust harder

"Yes! Cum!..inside...me!" Harry panted as he felt himself cumming as well. 

Fred reach for his twin, George to kiss him over Harry as they continue to fuck his ass. The twins kiss passionately while never stop thrusting  at Harry's ass. 

"I..i'm cum..i'm cumming!" Harry shouted as he reach his orgasm.

His tight ass squeeze the two cocks currently inside his ass and the twin groan at the feeling of their cocks being squeeze to death.

"Ah fuck! I'm cumming!" Fred shouted as his cock pump ropes of cum inside Harry.

"Shit! Me too!" George as he thrust faster before releasing his cum inside Harry. 

All three of them lay at the floor bonelessly before Fred started to pull out his cock. As soon as his cock was out, cum burst out of Harry's ass and spilling into George's cock and into the floor. George pull out his cock next and left Harry on the floor. The twins watched as Harry's anus quiver at the aftermath of their fucking.

They had left Harry still on the floor naked and covered with their cums. 

* * *

William couldn't contained his excitement as he drive to the Hogwarts Express. His cock was already hard at the thought of his two sluts coming home for Christmas. He unzipped his pants as he ran his hands up and down his shaft as he drive. He couldn't wait to fuck his two children.

As he waited at the flatform, he saw Arthur waiting at the flatform with his daughter Ginny. Arthur smiled at him before squeezing his daughter's shoulder reminding him of their future plans for their little sluts.

When Harry and Hermione arrive, William restrain himself from touching his sluts until they were at the parking lot. When they were inside the car, William's went to Hermione's pussy grinning at his daughter when he discovered that she's not wearing any underwear. 

"Hmm already wet for me slut?" He whispered as he plays with her pussy

"Hmm yes Daddy! I miss your cock so much!" Hermione moan as she spread her legs wider to give her Daddy more access to her pussy.

William didn't forget Harry as he kissed at the lips as he squeeze his ass.

"Did you miss Daddy's cock slut?" He said as his hands dig into the waistband of Harry's pants. His middle finger went straight into Harry's ass making the boy moan.

"Hmm still my good little slut" William moan as he suck at Harry's neck leaving a red mark.

William drive to their house as Harry gave him a blowjob next to the driver's seat while Hermione fingers herself at the back.


	15. William and Hermione's bonding time

It was just like before, William was having the greatest time a Dad could have. His daughter Hermione sleeping soundly and naked on his bed with his tongue working on his daughter's pussy. 

As soon as they arrive from the train station William had fuck both his sluts just like before, fucking them and filming them. William was sure his pedophile viewers and subscribers missed his sluts. 

William's talented tongue is currently swirling at his daughter's folds. He love how his daughter's pussy was tighter than before. He should give his thanks to that Professor Flitwick Hermione had mentioned. 

"Hmm I miss this pussy so much!" He murmured as he lap at Hermione's juices. He would never get tired eating hos daughter's pussy.

He took his time eating her out before plunging two of his fingers at his daughter's tight wet heat

"Wakey wakey my slut!" William cooed as he scisorred Hermione's pussy.

Hermione smiled as soon as she wake up realizing what her Daddy was doing. 

"Morning my slut!" William grins as he thrust his fingers inside Hermione.

"You're always so wet for me baby" he cooed before bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste it.

He made sure cameras are setup to film their bonding time. He also had a camera next to him capturing Hermione's hairless pussy being assaulted by his hands. He went on live this morning. It was his first time doing it and he wasn't sure if his customers would like it but as soon as he posted the idea on the dark web almost all his pedohiles customers are willing to pay just to see Hermione in action. So William started early morning to set up the cameras and as of this moment William bet hundreds of pedophiles worldwide was touching themselves right now wishing they were fucking his daughter instead. 

He continue to finger fuck Hermione until her pussy was overflowing with juices.

He decided to give the viewers a view of how wet her pussy is.

"Hmm look how wet you are slut.." William said as he slap Hermione's pussy surprising her suddenly but making her moaning after.

"Do you want my cock slut?" He cooed "want Daddy's big cock inside your tight pussy?" he added as he rub his cock in Hermione's folds.

"Yes Daddy I want your big cock!" Hermione moan as her hands roam around her body touching her ownself. 

"Uh uh! You didn't say please!" William said as he continue to tease Hermione's opening.

"Please Daddy I want your cock inside me!" Hermione pleaded spreading her legs wider.

"Uh uh! Tell me what are you Hermione?" William continue as he rub the head of his cock at her folds and at her opening.

"I'm your slut Daddy!" Hermione whimpered as she wanted more friction.

"I'm  Daddy's slut!" She added as she tried to rub her pussy against William's cock.

William smiled as he filmed Hermione showing the world how perfect slut she is.

"Since your such a good little slut.." William didn't finished as he slowly push his cock inside Hermione.

William moan as she felt Hermione's newly magic hymen "Oh fuck yes!"

"oh fuck baby! I will always have your virginity!" He said before pushing his cock all the way claiming his daughter's virginity once again.

"Shit! So fucking tight!" William said as he  pushed his whole length.

"Oh Daddy! So big!" Hermione moan loving the feeling of her Daddy's cock inside her. 

"Yes!feel my cock slut!" William groan as he started moving.

 

"Fuck my pussy Daddy!" Hermione moan as she rub her clit at the same time as her Daddy's thrust.

William slap Hermione's hand away from her pussy. He pinned Hermione's hands above her head and thrusted rougher.

"Fucking slut!" William thrusted "couldn't live without a cock!" 

William forced his cock in and out of Hermione making Hermione moan as she felt her walls being stretched out again by her father.

"Yes Daddy! Fuck me!" Hermione moan wrapping her legs around her Daddy's waist.

"Yes! Oh god! so tight!" William panted as he continue to thrust inside Hermione. It was like fucking a five year old. Hermione's pussy felt so tight against his hard cock that William wished he could have fuck Hermione earlier in her childhood. 

William then unlatched Hermione's legs from him and bend it all the way to her shoulders. From the new angle William thrusted his cock back reaching

"Oh Daddy!" Hermione whimpered as William started to thrust faster "don't stop! don't stop!" 

William didn't held back as he fuck his daughter. It was like the night he took her virginity for the first time, it was heaven. 

"I'm cumming Daddy!" Hermione moan as William continue to thrust inside her pussy feeling her walls tighten around his cock. He reached for her clit and rub it until Hermione scream as she cums around his cock.

"Yes just like that baby! Cum on Daddy's cock!" William grunted as he follow his daughter over the edge filling her walls with his white cum.

As William pulled his cock out from Hermione's pussy, he reached for his camera and filmed his cum flowing out of Hermione's cunt.

He went to his laptop to look at all the comments of his viewers.

PhedoDaddyx: fuck! I've never cum so hard!

XXXDaddy: My cock is still hard fron watching you two.

FuckUrDaddy: fuck I wish I could fuck my three year old daughter like that!" 

Daddys_slut: i want more! Fuck i want to see her ride your cock!" 

PhedoDaddyx: yes! I want to see that little girl bouncing on your cock!" 

XDaddyX: yes! and then fuck her ass!

Johhnydphed0: yes! Fuck her ass!

Ph3d0maniac: i want a cumshot!

Daddys_slut: yes and a facial!" 

William grins as many more viewers have subscribed and deposited money to watch him fuck Hermione. He made a mental note of all their requests before going back to the bed.

He sat on a comfortable position before palming his cock back to hardness.

"Oh baby Daddy's cock want your other hole!" He cooed as he watched his daughter positioned herself just above his cock. 

"Sat on Daddy's cock baby they want to watched how talented you are" William said before guiding her daughter's ass to his cock.

Hermione slowly sat on her Daddy's cock. Making sure that the camera in front of her is filming how her Daddy's cock filled her ass.

 

Both of them moan at the same time as William's cock fully went inside her. 

"Fuck!" Willian moan as he started to guide her up and down. 

By the end of the day, William have recieved  50,000 cash on his bank account. He also recieved propositions of "hiring Hermione as their daughter for a day". Many have emailed him willing to pay a huge sum of money just to fuck Hermione. William smiled to himself as he tried to sort out the best offers he recieved, he would gladly let them rent Hermione as their daughter with the correct price and with Hermione's new magical abilities and spells, William is sure that he would be a rich man in a few years.

 


	16. Hermione's new Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to have a threesome with Arthur and Xenophilius

"You're late!" William said as he opens the door of his house and find Arthur outside.

"Sorry mate, I was busy" Arthur reasoned.

"Busy fucking your daughter you mean?" William grins as he directed Arthur at the living room. 

As soon as Arthur reach the living room, he was assaulted by the sight of his friend Xenophilius Lovegood gropping his other friend's daughter.

"Couldn't wait for me are you Xeno" Arthur grins as he watched his friend's hands all over the girl.

From his spot, Arthur can see the girl's pink girly panty already soaking wet as as Xeno continue to rub the girl.

"So meet my own slut Arthur" Richard said as he reached the living room as well.

"What a pretty slut she is" Arthur said as he watched Xeno pulled his cock out from his trousers.

Xenophilius then push Hermione's panty to the side and slowly push his engorge cock into Hermione's pussy.

"Oh Uncle Xeno!" They heard Hermione moan as she accomodate Xeno's cock.

"Start moving my slut, Uncle Xeno wants to cum in your pussy" Xenophilius whispered at Hermione's ear.

Hermione eagerly bounce on Xeno's cock.

Xeno reached for Hermione's top and took it off leaving Hermione only in her panties. His hand snake around Hermione's body and reach for her nipples. Xeno rolled her nipples before pinching them making Hermione moan.

"Yes Hermione bounce on my cock just like that" Xeno said in a dreamy lust filled voice. 

He started thrusting his cock meeting Hermione as she bounce.

Arthur couldn't just watched and decided to join the fun. He freed his now hardening cock before bringing it to Hermione's mouth.

"Say hi to Uncle Arthur's cock" Arthur said before playfully slapping Hermione with it.

Hermione reach for Arthur's cock before swallowing it's head. She moan as she continue to suck the head.

"Oh yes! Merlin! What a good slut just like my Ginny!" Arthur moan as his hand reach for Hermione's curls. 

He started thrusting inside her mouth loving the feeling of a young mouth sucking his cock.

William didn't waste opportunity as he started filming the trio. He wil never get tired of seeing Hermione by adult cocks. 

He continue filming as Xeno and Arthur became more aggresive in fucking Hermione.

Xeno pulled out his cock from Hermione's pussy and thrusted it on her ass. He then let three of his fingers fuck Hermione's cunt as he continue to bounce the girl.

Arthur as well was also loosing control as he is now grabbing Hermione's face and fucking her face.

"Yes Arthur fuck that whore's mouth!" William said as he focuses his camera at Hermione's face.

For the camera, Arthur thrusted his cock at a fast speed that chokes Hermione but they didn't care.

The combine moans of the two meb are getting louder signaling William that he needed to focus his camera. 

He went first to film Xeno cumming inside Hermione's ass. The camera recorded Xeno's cock pumping inside Hermione. William went to Arthur just in time to film Hermine choking on his cock as he pump ropes of cum straight to her throath. 

"Hmm what a warm welcome" Arthur said sarcastically as he spread his cum into Hermione's face. "You look good with cum slut"

The four then went on to William's room. From their Arthur had lay down the bed. He started stroking his cock back to hardness again before waving his wand and enlarging his cock. 

As soon as Hermione saw the now large  cock of Arthur, she felt anticipation. 

"Now look at that cock baby, don't you like huge cock right baby?" William urge as Hermione hop on the bed

"Yes Daddy" 

Hermione then straddle Arthur moving slowly back and forth, rubbing her folds in his cock.

"Yes that's it little slut, rub that pussy on my cock" Arthur moan as his hands roam at Hermione's body. 

His fingers found her nipples and he rolled his thumb before pinching it earning a loud moan from Hermione.

"You like that" Arthur asked as he pinch Hermione's nipples again

"Ye..yes! Uncle Arthur!" Hermione answered as she continue to rub her folds at the 15 inch cock of Arthur.

"Now put my cock in your slutty pussy" Arthur ordered.

Hermione sat on Arthur's cock slowly trying to accomodate the engorge cock. Arthur grinned evilly before pushing Hermione down to his cock forcefully thrusting his cock inside her.

Hermione's eyes rolled as she felt Arthur's cock reach further. She couldn't form any words as Arthur started bouncing her.

William couldn't help but pull out his cock as she watch Hermione's face. She looks like a wanton slut loving every seconds of Arthur's cock thrusting inside her pussy.

Arthur continue is steadily thrusting his cock to Hermione's pussy when he felt the bed dipped and saw Xenophilius behind Hermione.

He grinned at him before pushing Hermione towards him as he push his cock into her ass.

Arthur heard Hermione chant as Xeno continue to push his engorge cock inside Hermione. He heard her chant "Yes! Yes! Yes!" 

"Fuck Merlin!" Xeno shouted as his whole length went inside Hermione. He didn't even wait for Arthur or Hermione as he started thrusting. 

Arthur moan as he felt Xeno's cock with the little barrier between Hermione's pussy and ass.

"Fuck I can feel your cock my friend!" He said before starting his own thrust.

The two wizards pound Hermione's holes at the same time just like when they teamed up each their daughters.

Arthur and Xeno always shared each other's daughters either fucking Luna before Arthur went home from work or Xeno fucking Luna and Ginny whenever Ginny would come over. 

The two was used to sharing a pussy even sharing Susan Bones before as Amanda Bones fuck Ginny and Luna.

"Oh! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me!" Hermione moan as the bed reaked due to the intensity of their thrust. 

"Merlin what a sweet tight pussy!" Arthur moan as he kept pounding

"Her ass is glorious too!" Xeno added as he smiled at William.

* * *

By now William's cock was already leaking with precum just by watching how his two new friends fuck his slut. William couldn't help but joined the three as he put his camera on a tripod focusing it on Hermione's holes being penetrated. Then went on to strip all his clothes. He went to grab Hermione's head and thrust his cock to her open mouth. 

"Yes! My cock went super hard just watching you get fuck by your uncles" William moan as he continue his steady thrust. 

"Fuck! I want to fuck your pussy too!" William groaned before deciding to pulled his cock out of Hermione's mouth.

"Tell me slut do you want another cock in your pussy?" William purred at the incoherent Hermione.

Hermione just hearing the word cock started saying "Yes! Yes! Yes!" 

"Well since the slut want it" William said before getting behind Xeno to push his cock inside Hermione's cunt. 

Arthur and Xeno had to pull out so William can join them. Hermione whimpered at the lost but soon moan as she felt two cock heads pushing inside her cunt.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me!" Hermione chanted as she felt two cocks stretching her to the fullest. She then felt another cock back inside her ass "yes! More cocks! Fuck me! Fuck me Daddy! Uncles!" 

"Oh don't worry slut we won't even if you pass out" William said before started moving.

All three men started moving in a brutal phase that left Hermione drooling on the bed.

Hermione's mind went completely blank as the only thing she can feel is three hard bodies and three huge cocks pounding on her pussy and ass. 

Their pounding didn't stop even when Hermione had already cum three times. The three men continue to thrust their engorge cocks to the girls abuse holes. 

"Fuck I'm cumming William!" Arthur moan as he matched William's thrusts. "Look at your daughter's face what a slut!" 

"She was born to be my slut!" William said as he look at his daughter's face "look how wanton she is!" 

"She and my Luna would make a good friends!" Xeno said before spilling his seed at the girl's ass "Fuck!" 

"I'm cumming too!" Arthur said before pushing his cock inside Hermione's cunt and spilling his seed inside her. 

As the two men pulled their cocks out William move Hermione on her back bending her legs up to her shoulders and started fucking her ruthlessly. 

"Fucking slut! Aah!" He shouted before spilling his own seed inside his daughter's overflowing vagina. 

Arthur wandlessly summon his work bag to get the pepper up potions he prepared for this day. Each men drank the potion and immediately felt energized. 

"This potion really works" William said as he felt himself ready for another round. His hands went straight to Hermione's pussy fingering her cum-filled cunt.

"Hm I brought a lot of potion" Arthur grinned evilly at William as his hands too started roaming as Hermione's body. "So I heard the Chosen One is a cock slut too" Arthur added as his middle finger found Hermione's ass. 

William smile evilly as he stands up from his bed to get his other slut.

 


	17. Fucking the Chosen One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Xeno gets to fuck the Chosen One

Arthur couldn't believe his luck as he watched the Chosen One eagerly bounce on his cock just like his daughter Ginny.

"Fuck Merlin!" Arthur moan as Harry continue ride him. "What a prefect slut! So tight!" Arthur added.

"That he is, couldn't live without a cock atleast once a day" William added as he filmed Arthur and Harry's encounter .

"Lucky bastard" Arthur grunted as he grabbed Harry's cock and started pumping it.

Harry moan and started grinding his boypussy on his Uncle's cock.

"Oh! I'm cumming Uncle Arthur!" Hary moan as he supported his body with his hands as he continue to ride his new Uncle Arthur's cock.

"Cum then  slut! Let see how good a slut you are" Arthur said before grabbing Harry's hips and thrusting his cock into Harry's ass.

"Oh yes! Yes! Uncle Arthur!" Harry shouted as his cum spurt from his cock to Arthur's stomach.

Still not cumming Arthur then changed their position placing Harry on his stomach and entered his boypussy again.

"Ah yes! Harder!" Harry moan still sensitive due to his last orgasm.

Arthur complied pounding harder as his balls slap at Harry's cheeks.

"Fuck! I want my own boypussy like this! A slut for my cock!" Arthur grunted as he continue to pound Harry's ass.

"You have six sons" William suggested not stopping to film Harry and Arthur. "You can start with the twins" 

"Yeah by end of this holiday the twins will be my own cockslut just like Ginny" Arthur promised.

 

"Get on all fours slut I want to fuck you in all position before I went home and fuck my twins" Arthur ordered.

Harry immediately went to all fours. He like doggstyle it always reminded him how Fang  or their dog Brutus fuck him like his bitch and he love how small he felt when his Daddy fuck him like this.

Harry arched his back as Arthur entered him once again. "Oh yes fuck me Uncle!" 

Arthur pulled both his hands backwards as he started pounding into his boypussy.

"oh don't worry I will" Arthur managed to say before started a brutal thrust.

* * *

It was weird for Harry at first not having a cock but when his new Uncle Xeno's tongue started lapping at his real new pussy Harry forgot everything and started moaning. 

"Hmm I love girl's pussy!" Xeno moan as he hungrily lap at Harry's folds. 

Harry moan at the new feeling. Now he knew why Hermione loves it when their Daddy or him eats her pussy. 

"Oh yes! That feels so good!" Harry moan as his hips bucks at the pleasure.

He grabbed his Uncle's head to grind his new pussy more. "Oh yes! Eat my pussy!" 

He felt his juices overflow as his Uncle Xeno works his tongue into his pussy and when his Uncle suck his clit hard Harry couldn't help but to cum straight to his Uncle Xeno's mouth.

"Fuck that was hot!" William said as he pump his cock.

He could believe that magic can change a person's private part but seeing Harry's pussy William couldn't help but to want to fuck his pussy too.

"Don't worry this spell will last for 24 hours you can fuck him after I fill his cunt with my cum" Xeno grin as he now position his cock to Harry's entrance.

"Are you ready slut? Ready for my cock" Xeno asked before thrusting his long hard cock into Harry's pussy

Harry felt a barrier being broken as Xeno push his cock even more. He only felt a sudden pain but it was soon replace by the feeling of fullness. All of his Uncle Xeno's cock was inside him and he felt full and stretched. 

Xeno then withraw almost his cock before slamming it back to Harry's cunt making Harry moan loudly. 

The bed creak as Xeno continue to slam his cock roughly at Harry's cunt.

"So tight!" He grunted before slamming his cock back to his pussy.

Harry was on the verge of cumming. Just the  feeling of having a pussy and being fuck by a long hard cock is driving him over the edge but when Xeno pinch his clit, Harry's hips buck and he felt himself cumming into his Uncle's cock.

"That's it baby cum on my cock!" Xeno said before crashing his lips to Harry's lips. He wasnt far for cumming as well so when Harry's cunt grip his cock Xeno could help but groan loudly before spilling his seed inside him.

Harry felt a spurt of thick liquid inside his pussy and he moan knowing that this is how Hermione felt whenever she was being filled by their Daddy. 

When Xeno pulled out, Harry's hand went o his new pussy and he watched how his Uncle's cum slowly leaks out of his cunt. 

"That felt so good!" I want your cock next Daddy!" Harry moan as he started fingering his pussy. 

"Oh I'll make sure to fuck that pussy baby!" William purred as he went to the bed and started rubbing his cock head into Harry's entrance.

 


	18. Returning to Hogwarts

"You two better suck that cock good, if you want your daddy's cum before going back to Hogwarts" William said before opening his trousers and revealing his ten inches long cock. They were currently at the parking lot with still an hour to wait before the train to Hogwarts leave.

His two sluts readily nodded and started licking his length causing him to moan in appreciation. They were currently at the parking lot with William seating at the back seat.

"Oh yes! Good slut!" he said as he place his hands at his two good sluts. 

He had spent the Holiday fucking his sluts and introducing them to his two new pedophile friends Xenophilius Lovegood and Arthur Weasley. He had also made several tapes he can sold on the dark web.

William grunted as he felt his balls tighten and spraye their faces with his cum. Oh how he wished he could parade his children painted with his cum in public instead he took his camera phone and took a picture of his two sluts. 

"Now sho wants to ride my cock first?" He asked as he removed his trousers.

It was Harry who move first grabbing his Daddy's cock and positioning it on his opening. Both William and Harry moan as William's cock enter Harry's newly tight ass. William grabbed hips and started bouncing the boy.

"Fuck so tight!" William moan as Harry continue to ride him expertly. He loved how magic can turn lose pussy and ass back into being as tight as a virgin holes. He loved breaking Hermione's hymen again and again reminding him that he was the one who fuck her first. He also love shoving his cock to Harry's ass. It was like the first time he fuck him only now Harry was a dirty slut eager for his cock.

Meanwhile as Hermione watched Harry ride his Daddy's cock, Hermione slowly  positioned her pussy at the car's hand brake. She then slowly went down and moan as the object invaded her pussy.

She love the feeling of impaling herself in the cold long hard object. She continue to impale herself as she watched Harry ride their Daddy wishing she was being fuck by a cock as well. 

William saw Hermione impaling herself with his car's hand brake. William swears at how hot and erotic Hermione looks. He stops Harry and change his position so Harry can see Hermione fucking herself. 

"Fuck! Look at your slutty sister! Fucking herself with anything" William whispered as Harry continue to bounce Harry on his cock. He grabbed Harry's cock and started masturbating him as Harry continue to bounce on his cock.

"Daddy I'm cumming" Harry panted as he felt himself nearing orgasm.

"Cum slut!" William whispered "then Daddy will fill you up with his cum. 

Harry nodded before bouncing even faster as his Daddy continue to pump his cock. 

"Oh yes! yes!" He shouted as his cum spurted all over the car.

"Fuck! Look at how messy my car is" William said but secretly pleased. He took out his cock and change their position so Harry's was in all fours. He then took him from behind and started pounding into his ass.

"Fuck I'm gonna miss this boypussy" William groaned as he slam gis cock back to Harry's hole. 

Their car sway at the intensity of his thrust and William couldn't care less if someone might notice.

He continue to thrust into his slut's boypussy before giving filling him up with his ropes of cum. He pulled out his cock then took Harry's favorite ten inches dildo and push it back go the slut's boypussy effectively trapping his cum inside Harry's hole. 

Harry slumped at the car exhausted as William went back to sit. He then focus his attention to Hermione who had coated the car's hand braks with her juices.

"Come here slut fuck yourself with the real cock" William ordered which Hermione immediately followed.

She crawled into his Daddy's cock and straddle him. Without warning William slam his cock at Hermione's pussy making the girl moan louder. 

"Oh Daddy! Your cock feels so good!" Hermione moan as she started riding his Daddy's cock.

"Oh yes! ride  Daddy's cock" William moan as she took Hermione's dress off of her. His habds then went to her breast and he started playing with her nipples.

Harry meanwhile has already recuperrated and was watching Hermione and his Daddy fucking. He then decided to join in their fun and went behind Hermione. Willian seeing Harry wanting to join had stop Hermione and spread her ass for Harry.

Harry push his cock inside Hermione's ass and started fucking her too. 

"Oh yes! So full! So full!" Hermione panted as she felt two cocks thrust inside her. She tried to move but then just let Harry and her Daddy fuck her. 

She kissed her Daddy on the lips and played with his tongue as she let two cocks fuck her. 

It was Harry who cum first in her ass before pushing a dildo to trap his cum at Hermione'ass just like what his Daddy did to him earlier. After a few more thrust Willian followed pumping his seed inside Hermione's cunt. He then trapped another dildo to Hermione's pussy to prevent his cum from spilling out. 

All three of them then dress before going to the flatform. Harry and Hermione walk as if nothing happened nor as if a dildo is inside their holes. They will surely miss their Daddy's cock they couldn't help but miss the cocks of their friends and professor as well.


	19. Quidditch Orgy

It was so supposed to be the first Quidditch practice from the Christmas holidays instead Harry find himself naked with three other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. 

Harry moan as Oliver Wood stroke his cock the same time as his. 

"Hmm I can't believe our new seeker is a cockslut" he said as he continue his ministrations. 

"Tell me Harry do you fuck your ass with your nimbus2000?" Oliver continue as his thumb play with Harry's cock head. 

"Fuck that would be hot!" George said as he continue to thrust inside his twin brother's ass. 

"Would you like to do that Fred? Fuck your ass with our broomstick?" George said as his hand reach for Fred's cock.

"Fuck! yes!" Fred moan as George continue his assault. "Fuck faster George! I'm cumming!" 

Oliver caught Harry salivating at the twin's cock and squeeze Harry's cock. "Slut do you want a cock in your ass?" 

"Yes! Please fuck me Oliver!" Harry moan as he spread his legs for Oliver.

Oliver slap Harry's cock "slut I'm not going to fuck you! you'll ride my cock" he said before laying down and presenting his erect cock to Harry.

Harry didn't even hesitate and only nodded. He position his ass directly on top of Oliver's cock and slowly sank down.

"Oh fuck!" Harry moan as Oliver's cock invaded his ass "so big!" 

Harry started moving as he felt all of Oliver's cock inside him. He love being fuck by huge cocks and he already missed his Daddy's cock to fill him up every night.

"Ride my cock slut!" Oliver ordered 

Harry happily complied and started bouncing earnestly. 

* * *

"Fuck! I wish Dad was here Fred so we can fuck you at the same time!" George said as he slap Fred's ass as he continue to thrust inside him.

"Fuck...yes!..me too!" Fred panted as he felt himself near his second orgasm. 

Last Christmas holiday their Dad had fuck them in their house. Arthur admitted he knew they were fucking each other and fucking Harry and Hermione as well. They also learned that their little sister is a slut and their Dad have been fucking their sister since she was three. 

The twins drool as their Dad showed them his huge cock and it wasn't difficult to convinced them to let him fuck them. They had wanted to fuck Ginny too but their Dad said that they will have their opportunity with Ginny by the end of their year. 

When George saw Harry bouncing on Oliver's cock he pulled his cock out of his brother and made him move towards where Oliver and Harry are. He then grabbed Harry's cock and presented it to his brother.

"Fred why don't you suck Harry's cock so I can fuck your ass from behind" George suggested. 

Fred started sucking Harry's cock and moan as he felt George's cock back inside him. Both of them got use in having threesome with their Dad so whenever someone would fuck hiss ass Fred is use to sucking another cock as well. 

Oliver started moving when Harry can't  move anymore as Fred suck his cock. He grabbed Harry's hips and started thrusting his cock into Harry's ass.

Oliver's thrust causes Harry's cock to thrust even more at Fred's mouth. Fred almost chokes everytime Oliver would thrust hard inside Harry and right after that George would thrust even harder.

"I..I'm cumming!" Harry panted before exploding inside Fred's mouth.  

Before Fred could drank all of Harry's cum, George pulled Fred up to kiss him on his mouth sharing Harry's cum with his.

"Fuck that was so hot!" Oliver said nearing his orgasm too. He grip Harry's hips even tighter and started thrusting his cock faster.

"Fuck! I'm cumming! Yes! Yes!" Oliver shouted before spilling his seed into Harry's ass. 

It wasn't long before Fred and George followed them with George filling his twin brother with his cum.

* * *

It was George who stood first and move towards Harry. He grabbed Harry's leg and spread it wide before teasing his entrance with his cock.

"Hmm still so full of Oliver's cum" he said as he use his cock to spread the leaking cum to Harry's entrance.

Harry could only moan at the thought of another cock filling him.

"Hmm is that a yes?"  

"Yes! Fuck me with your cock George!" Harry pleaded as he felt the head of George's cock at his entrance.

"Tsk..what a slut!" George said before pushing his cock inside Harry

"Oh! Yes!" Harry moan as George cock filled him.

George pounded into his ass fast wanting to cum again and filled the Chosen One with his cum.

"Fuck his such a little slut" Oliver said as he too joined Harry and George. He turned Harry's head and presented his cock. 

Harry immediately open his mouth and let Oliver fuck him.

"Hmm fuck! What a hot little mouth!" Oliver said as he thrust his cock to Harry's willing mouth.

Fred moved opposite to Oliver and started rubbing his cock into Harry's face.

Harry is in heaven being fuck by three cocks. He had grown to love cocks as his Daddy fuck him regularly and just as much as he loves fucking Hermione in her pussy and ass he loves being filled with cocks too. That's why he never question himself why he likes both men and women. He loves it when he can fuck Hermione while another man fuck his ass. He love the feeling of warm cum inside him and love hearing the moan of those he fuck and who fuck him.

* * *

Fred straddled Harry as he position his ass at the tip of Harry's cock. He couldn't help it as he watched it sway with his brother's thrust. He face George as he sank into Harry's cock and grab George's face and kiss him hungrily.

The twins kissed each other hungrily as they continue their assault with Harry. The other thrusting his cock into Harry's cock and the other bouncing on Harry's cock. They have spent all every night fucking each other during the Christmas Holidays. Being twins and being at the same room gave them the advantage of sleeping next to each other. 

As Fred tongue continue his assault with George's tongue. George's hand went to Fred's cock and started pumping it. Fred's hands went to his twin's neck to bring him closer to him. He lick and nip at George's neck biting it as he bounce on Harry's cock.

Oliver couldn't help it as he watch the Weasley twins make out passionately. He straddle Harry's head too and started fucking his face wanting to cum inside his mouth. He brace his hands on the floor and started his fast thrust. 

The four Quidditch players continue their coupling as each of them reach their orgasm one by one. It was Harry who came first filling Fred with his cum. He then let his mouth relax as Oliver deliver ropes of cum directly into his throat. He then felt George thrust a few more before filling his ass with another batch of cum. Fred then quickly replace George's cock with his and thrusted wildly into Harry's ass cumming within a few thrust inside him filling Harry with his own cum. 

All four of them lay naked totally spent with the hours of fucking each other. 

Harry moan feeling the combined cum of all three boys leak out of his ass. 

"Hmm I love quidditch practice.." Harry smiled wickedly as the other three boys grinned at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys! I just want to thank you to all your support with this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Read Part 1 of Hermione & Harry's road to debauchery


End file.
